SOLO SEXO
by rukiruki-mazzy15
Summary: ICHIGO Y RUKIA VIVEN UNA ALOCADA "AMIGOS CON DERECHOS" PERO EL AMOR SE INTERPONDRÁ.
1. Chapter 1

BUENO, AQUI LES DEJO UNA HISTORIA ICHIRUKI QUE ME ENCONTRE EN OTRA PAGINA DONDE SUBO MIS FICS.

ACLARACION: ESTE FIC NO ES MIO LE PERTENECE A : SAKURO666

BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE PERO SI ME PERTENECE TITE-KUBO Y HARA EL ICHIRUKI OFICIAL ^^

* * *

**CAPITULO 1º PROLOGO**

La oscuridad empezaba a bañar el bosque y un niño se encontraba en el de aproximados 13 años

El habia salido muy temprano de su casa en la tarde para sacar fotos de todo el lugar

- Esta vez si me atrase mi mamá va a matarme, pero cuando vea todas las fotos que saque seguro que no se enojara tanto

El niño se puso la mochila a los hombros y camino con dirección a su casa cuando escucho unos gritos

- Ayúdeme!

Empezó a caminar hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos camino unos minutos hasta que encontró un hoyo en la tierra

- Hay alguien ahí?

Se sentía muy estúpido por no haber traído una linterna

- Ayúdame por favor, me caí aquí y no se como subir

- No te preocupes te voy a sacar de ahí

Bajo la mochilla que traía al piso y saco una cuerda

- Tengo que aceptar que por fin el loco de mi padre tenia razón que la cuerda me seria de utilidad

Enredo la cuerda en la base de un árbol, cuando se aseguro que la cuerda estaba lo suficientemente resistente para sostenerlo, bajo por el hueco con ayuda de la cuerda hasta llegar abajo

Cuando llego sintió unos pequeños brazos se enredaban en el y sintió que alguien lo abrazo

- Tenia mucho miedo

Dijo una vocecita entre sollozos se notaba que estaba llorando el reconoció claramente que se trataba de una niña, le devolvió el abrazo para reconfortarla

Se quedaron un rato así hasta que la niña calmo sus lagrimas

- Estas mejor?

- Si gracias

- Bien ahora quiero que te subas a mi espalda y te sujetes muy fuerte para que podamos salir

La pequeña niña asintió y se subió a su espalda y el sujeto la cuerda entre sus manos y empezaron a subir cuando salieron del hoyo el niño se hecho en la tierra muy cansado

- Estas bien?

- Si solo necesito descansar un poco

- Enserio muchas gracias por sacarme de ahí

- No hay problema

- Debo darte algo

- Enserio te digo que esta bien

- Mi padre siempre dice que así es como debo agradecer correctamente dando algo a cambio

- Pero yo no necesito nada

- Yo tampoco tengo nada en estos momentos pero puedo improvisar...mmmm..

Ella empezó a pensar que le podría dar a ese niño que ni siquiera veía por lo oscuro que estaba el bosque

- Ya se párate

Lo jalo de la mano para que se para el era un poco mas alto que ella, lo tomo de la cara y junto sus labios a los del niño

el abrió los ojos muy grande pero después sintió una sensación agradable y la abrazo

El beso duro un minuto pero fue enteramente inocente solo juntaron sus labios pero los dos sintieron algo muy especial  
- Tu regalo es mi beso, te dije que improvisaría, y como ese fue el primero es muy especial, bueno eso es lo que me dijo mi mamá

- entonces yo también te regale algo

- Que?

- Mi primer beso también

- Gracias (lo abrazo) mi mamá tiene razón es muy especial

De repente escucharon voces lejanas

- Mi niña donde estas?

- Es mi nana ya me tengo que ir

Estaba apunto de irse cuando el niño la tomo de la mano

- Cuando nos podremos ver otra vez

- Te parece bien mañana pero en la tarde donde haya luz porque ahora ni siquiera puedo verte

- Bien mañana, promesa?

- Es una promesa

La niña estaba por irse cuando se volteo para darle otro beso en los labios

- Adiós

Se fue corriendo y el solo se quedo quieto

- Wow!

El niño se fue a su casa y su mamá lo regaño como jamás lo habia hecho pero el no la estaba escuchando estaba pensando en esa niña tan rara y a la vez especial

Al dia siguen le rogó con lagrimas a su mamá que lo dejara salir le dijo que habia hecho una promesa

Su mamá se enterneció mucho y le dio permiso

El se fue corriendo tomo una flor en el camino y fue al lugar indicado donde se encontrarían, espero minutos y horas y ella no apareció fue al dia siguiente pensando que esta vez si iría pero no la vio

- Mentirosa

De repente escucho un grito bastante fuerte

- KUROSAKI DESPIERTA!

Ichigo se despertó saltando de su silla

- Perdón por gritarte pero si no nunca despertarías

- Podrías haber buscado otra manera Ishida idiota

- Esque ninguna de las formas es tan divertida como esta

El reía como loco e Ichigo solo quería matarlo

- Bueno pero te desperté para algo muy importante  
Kuchiki-sama solicita una reunión de suma urgencia no se para que así que te esperamos en 15 minutos

Ishida salió de su oficina dejándolo solo y el solo se apoyo en su silla

- Vaya así que soñé con mi primera decepción amorosa, es bueno saber que ahora solo estoy con mujeres por el sexo y nada mas, pero aun así algunas veces pienso en esa niña como será ella ahora, como era antes, mejor dejo de pensar en estupideses cursis y me voy a la maldita reunion


	2. LA SEDUCCION

**Capitulo 1 **

* * *

Mientras en otra parte de ese mismo edificio, gritaba una pelinaranja emocionada

- No puedo creer que empieces tu primer día de trabajo

- No también estoy muy emocionada, pero no creo mas que tu Inoe  
- Le diré a mi Ishida, que te trate muy bien y sobre todo que te aleje de Kurosaki-kun

- Por que? quien es el

- O nadie importante digamos que tiene una mala fama

- Que tipo de fama

- Una muy insignificante solo que sea a acostado con todas las del edificio nada mas (dijo la pelinaranja con mucha naturalidad)

- Esa es una fama insignificante, que dijo mi hermano

- Kuchiki-sama no esta enterado de esa clase de cosas de la empresa, como casi todo el tiempo se la pasa afuera arreglando los negocios del exterior y eso, no sabe nada, y aunque Kurosaki-kun se acueste con todas el es mejor de la empresa y Kuchiki-sama no ha tenido ninguna queja de su eficiencia y aparte que el jamás utiliza trucos bajos como "Si te acuestas conmigo haré que te haciendan" todo lo ase por simple seducción

- Bueno sea o no sea así no me interesa tener sexo con alguien que trabaja casualmente donde yo trabajo, no te preocupes

- Dicen que suele ser muy persuasivo

- Y como sabes tanto

- Es que Ishida-kun es su mejor amigo

- Bueno con tal de que ese Kurosaki este alejado de mi no me importa

Y entrar al edificio hablando Inoe le indico por donde debía dirigirse y se subió al ascensor, hasta que llego al piso donde se supone debería ir

- "Es mucho mas grande de lo que yo pensaba" (pensó)

Empezó a caminar para ver si encontraba la oficina de su hermano cuando escucho unas voces detrás de una de las puertas

- A ver como te lo puedo explicar, tu no me interesas, si..si..ya se que dormimos juntos lo recuerdo creo que fue hace una semana...ha! tres días si.. pero solo fue eso nada mas, ya deja de llamarme

Colgó, y se dirigió a la puerta la abrió y vio una pequeña figura detrás de esta, era una mujer bajita y de cabello negro de hermosos ojos lilas que al muchacho sorprendió mucho pero lo que vio principalmente fueron las piernas que tenia que no eran para nada despreciables y no podía dejar de verlas

- Te conozco? (dijo el)

- No lo creo, sabes donde queda el despacho de Byakuya Kuchiki

- Justamente me dirijo ahí es un piso mas arriba, te acompaño

- Esta bien

Se fueron caminando los dos hacia el ascensor, El presiono el botón para que el ascensor bajara, mientras estaba esperando el empezó ha hablar

- Eres nueva

- Si (le dijo secamente)

- Soy Ichigo Kurosaki (estiro la mano)

- Me lo imagine

- Seguro te hablaron de mi soy un poco famoso en el edificio (dio una sonrisa cínica)

- Si, algo me dijeron pero no tenia idea de que tenias el ego mas grande que tu cabeza, no espera, eso también me lo dijeron

Ichigo se quedo estupefacto con lo que le había dicho nadie le había hablado así y menos con 5 minutos de conocerlo

Se abrió el ascensor y ambos entraron, Ella pensó que como le había tratado hace rato el no intentaría volver a hablarle pero se equivoco

- Seguro eres la líder del club feminista o tu novio te engaño

- Pues no, solo digamos que no soporto a le gente prepotente y mimada  
- Tal vez solo necesitas relajarte (se fue acercando a ella hasta dejarla acorralada en la pared)

Ella recordó que a tipos así hay que entrar un poquito en su juego

- Y tu puedes ayudarme a relajarme (paso las manos a través de cuello)

- Claro dicen que soy muy bueno en eso (dice el acercándose cada vez mas)

Cuando los dos se acercaron la suficiente empezaron a rozar sus narices pero entonces Ichigo sintió un golpe en el estomago que lo hizo doblarse

- Creo que tu no me sirves para relajarme así que mejor me voy (se abrió la puerta y rukia salió corriendo)

- Eso lo veremos (dijo Ichigo parándose y siguiéndola)

Ella fue rápidamente a la oficina del centro rogando porque esa sea la de su hermano, La verdad se sintió muy atraída por Ichigo tanto que estaba apunto de seguir el juego completamente y besarlo

- "Inoe tiene razón va ser un poco difícil, pero solo tengo que pedirle a Ni-sama una oficina lo mas alejada de el y no verlo, después de todo aun poseo algo de auto control"

Por suerte para ella la oficina si era la de su hermano abrió la puerta y lo vio a el sentado en el centro detrás de su escritorio y a Ishida que estaba parado al frente de el

- Que bueno que llegaste Rukia, ya solo falta Kurosaki y empezamos

Inmediatamente después de que Byakuya dijera eso Ichigo apareció

- Bien estamos todos, Ishida y Kurosaki quiero que conozcan a mi hermana Rukia Kuchiki ella se graduó con honores en Harbar y además que...

Ichigo solo escucho su nombre por el momento era lo único que le interesaba

- "Rukia Kuchiki va ser muy entretenido trabajar contigo"

- Así que por eso desde hoy entra a trabajar con nosotros, los llame a ustedes mis dos mejores trabajadores para que la puedan asesorar en lo que necesite dentro de la empresa

- Gracias Ni-sama (dijo Rukia mirando a su hermano)

- No te preocupes Kuchiki-san estamos para lo que necesites (dijo Ishida amistosamente)

- Lo mismo digo (dijo Ichigo mirándola a los ojos)

- A se me olvidaba tu oficina aun no esta lista así que hasta que te instales la compartirás con Kurosaki

- QUE! porque con el (dijo Rukia alterada)

- Que tiene el es prácticamente el mejor de la empresa y el te podrá ayudar mejor después de todo este es tu primer trabajo

- Es que yo puedo molestarlo, mejor me voy con Ishida que lo conozco mas

- No es ninguna molestia para mi yo estaré muy feliz de poder asesorarla (dijo Ichigo sonriendo)

- Bueno queda todo arreglado eso es todo y otra vez bienvenida Rukia  
- Gracias Ni-sama pero quería discutir un detalle contigo

Rukia estaba dispuesta a decirle a Byakuya todo lo que habia escuchado de Ichigo, entonces así Byakuya no la pondría en la misma oficina que el

Ishida e Ichigo se dirigían a la salida Ichigo ya sabia lo que trataba de hacer así que adivinando que su carácter el como el suyo habia una palabra que la iba ha hacer retractar, entonces antes de salir disimuladamente paso por su lado y le dijo aquella palabra que no soportaba

- Cobarde!

Rukia se que boquiabierta, el dijo esa maldita palabra

- Si Rukia querías decirme algo

- Nada importante Ni-sama olvídalo

Se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando hacia la oficina de Kurosaki que ahora tenían que compartir

Mientras tanto Ishida e Ichigo caminaban hacia sus respectivos puestos

- Kurosaki con ella no es la hermana de Kuchiki-sama

- Yo creo que ella es ya mayor como para saber lo que hace

- Es la amiga de Inoe-san y me pidió que la cuide

- Ha es amiga de Inoe eso explica muchas cosas

- Por favor no la molestes

- No haré nada que la moleste te lo aseguro (dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa)

- Ella no es fácil como tus otras conquistas

- Si ya me di cuenta, pero tengo mis métodos

- Kurosaki! (dijo enojado)

- Adiós Ishida (se fue a su oficina y lo dejo con la palabra en la boca)  
Rukia iba lentamente a la oficina de Ichigo distrayéndose con todo atrasando todo lo que pueda el momento de volver a verlo pero llego a la oficina y se dio cuenta de un detalle que no lo habia visto antes ES LA OFICINA MAS ALEJADA

- "Mierda" (pensó Rukia)

Entro lentamente y no vio a nadie, entonces suspiro tranquila

- Hasta que llegas Rukia (dijo una voz detrás de ella)

- Ha aquí estas (dijo ocultando su sorpresa y susto lo mas que pudo)

- Si y llevo esperándote mucho, hablaste con tu hermano para que te cambien de oficina

- Claro que porque haría eso

- Tal vez te atraigo o me tienes miedo (dijo acercándose a ella)

- No te creas tan importante Kurosaki, tengo novio y no estoy interesada en ti ni en otra persona

A Ichigo le molesta que alguien este tocando lo que el quiere para el en exclusividad por lo menos hasta que se canse de ella

(advertencia)

- Pues yo aun creo que te atraigo y te lo puedo demostrar

Ichigo se acerco aun mas hasta volver a acorralarla pero esta vez pego su cuerpo al de ella entonces se agacho y con sus dientes le atrapo el labio inferior mordiéndoselo suavemente y la beso agarrandola de la nuca

Rukia sintió un estremecimiento en todo su ser se puso rígida y trato de empujarlo con toda su fuerza pero logro que se aferrara mas a ella, entonces Ichigo le mordió el labio fuertemente para que abriera la boca y se pueda adentrar en ella, cuando Rukia sintió su lengua pasearse porcada parte de su boca olvido porque lo estaba empujando olvido que lo conocía hace media hora, lo olvido todo

Pero también le paso por la cabeza un detalle muy curioso el sabor de los labios del otro les resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero decidieron no darle importancia

Ichigo cuando se dio cuenta que ya habia caído con el truco que nunca fallaba, se separo un poco, después que se habían besado por lo menos 10 minutos, le dio un beso suave en la comisura de la boca y luego mordió suavemente su cuello y ella empezó a temblar

Ichigo deslizo la mano por su cuello y abriéndole los primeros 3 botones de la camisa que traía y haciendo a un lado la copa de su sostén empezó a acariciar su pezón con dos dedos hasta hacérselo duro y luego se deslizo por el otro he hizo lo mismo haciendo a lado la copa empezó a desabrochar la camisa completa solo para descubrir sus dos senos exponiéndoselos a su vista se inclino un poco y tomo uno de sus senos en la boca y lo empezó a succionar, Rukia temblaba y aun con las fuerzas que le quedaba trataba de apartarlo "Que diablos esta pasando" pensaba

Ichigo estaba muy entretenido jugando con sus senos y los gemidos que ella daba y las manos que sentía que lo quería alejar pero a la vez atraer lo ponían como nunca antes entonces bajo la mano y le subió la falda que traía enredándola en la cintura de ella..  
Rukia sintió como encontraba su mano camino para su sexo y quiso detenerlo pero ni la voz ni la fuerza le salían, solo en un susurro

- no...no..no quiero

Ichigo subió a su boca y la beso con mas pasión que antes

- Repítelo

Dijo volviendo a su cuello y succionándolo fuertemente ella no pudo contestar solo pensaba

- "Vamos Rukia díselo, no te puedes acostar con un idiota, engreído, mujeriego, ninfómano (adicto al sexo) que acabas de conocer donde diablos esta el auto control"

Mientras su mente le repetía todo eso ella gemía y no le salían las palabras

- Sabia que te atraía

He Ichigo continuo atacando su cuello


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2 **

Ichigo haciendo a un lado las bragas de Rukia le puso sus dedos en su esencia

- Te odio (dice Rukia en un gemido)

El solo sonríe y desciende poniéndose de rodillas entonces se posesiona de la intimidad de Rukia con su boca y lengua deslizando su dedo en su interior

- "Rukia detenlo ya no puedes hacer esto"

Ichigo sentía la indecisión de Rukia

- Déjate llevar no pienses en nada (le dijo)

Y siguió haciéndole los movimientos mas rápido  
Rukia se retorcía de placer y tiraba el cabello de Ichigo hacia arriba para que parase, no le salían palabras sus únicos sonidos eran gemidos y jadeos, sentía que las rodillas se le doblaban

- "Si no lo detengo ahora no podré mas tarde"

Delicadamente Rukia acaricio la cara de Ichigo con las manos, el tomo eso como que ella se habia rendido, entonces el abandono su intimidad un rato y poniéndole los dedos acariciando su clítoris se levanto para poder besarla.

Los siguientes segundos pasaron muy rápido, Rukia lo golpeo en el estomago lo mas fuerte que pudo casi el mismo instante que ella habia alcanzado el clímax

Rukia se deslizo al suelo descansando por las emociones y vio a Ichigo que también estaba en el suelo pero el retorciéndose de dolor

- Te...te dije que pararas (le dijo Rukia con la voz entrecortada arreglándose el brasier y cerrándose la blusa)

- Yo pensé que esa era tu reacción cuando alcazabas el orgasmo (dijo medio sonriendo el también se sentó en el piso y se apoyo en la mesa que estaba cerca) por los gemidos pensé que no querías que parara  
- Hay un punto a tu favor si eres un experto en la seducción

- Pero este fue un buen inicio sin contar con los dos golpes que me diste, tal vez mañana puedas reaccionar de mejor forma

- De ninguna forma porque tu no me volverás a tocar

- Tu lo deseas como yo solo que te cubres en una mascara de orgullo

- Ya me estoy cansando de ti podrías ser un poco profesional y dejarme en paz

- Soy muy profesional nunca me habia ocurrido esto en mi oficina, es solo que estoy seguro que a ti no te podré llevar a mi departamento o a un motel como a las otras del edificio

- Si tienes mucha razón pero mejor me dejas en paz o...

- Te recuerdo que soy el mejor de la empresa y Byakuya se pondrá muy enojado si me voy con la competencia

- Que puedo hacer para que me dejes

- Acostarte conmigo

- Otra cosa en lugar de rebajarme como una prostituta

- Mmmmm... no creo que no hay nada

- Sabias que esto es chantaje y acoso sexual

- Y ahora me vas a decir que no lo disfrutas (dijo acercándose a ella que seguía sentada en el piso) Niégalo

- Te dije que eres muy bueno seduciendo (levantando las manos hacia el para empujarlo pero no tenia muchas fuerzas)

Ichigo se acerco mucho y ahora le besaba el cuello delicadamente haciéndole estremecer con el contacto, hasta que tocaron la puerta

- Kurosaki-kun puedo pasar (era la secretaria)

Ichigo ayudo a levantarse rápido a Rukia y se sentó detrás del escritorio y ella se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado arreglando su cabello lo mas que pudo

- Adelante Kagura (le indico)

- Buenos di...(miro a Rukia) usted debe ser Kuchiki-san la hermana de Kuchiki-sama, mucho gusto soy Kagura Takahiro y soy la asistente PERSONAL de Kurosaki-kun (obviamente Kagura vio una amenaza en Rukia ella estaba muy enamorada de Ichigo)

- Mucho gusto (le dijo estirando su mano Kagura hizo lo mismo y la miro desafiante)

- Bueno tengo dos avisos uno para Kurosaki-kun que es que tiene que revisar todos los papeles de la firma del contrato con la empresa Shinobu y para Kuchiki-san tiene que firmar este recibo que es para que traigan su escritorio (en ese instante entraron dos hombre con un gran escritorio lo dejaron en la oficina acomodado y salieron)

- pero mi hermano me dijo que me quedaría en esta oficina por muy poco tiempo (dijo Rukia sorprendida)

- Creo que te quiere mas tiempo conmigo (le dijo Ichigo mirándola y sonriendo)

- Kurosaki-kun le recuerdo que los papeles que tiene que revisar son demasiados (le dijo Kagura un poco enojada por como vio Ichigo a Rukia)

- Si Kurosaki apresúrate (le dijo Rukia sonriendo)

- Si eso es todo Kagura te puedes ir (le dijo Ichigo)

Kagura se marcho molesta porque se quedarían solos en la oficina

- Te salvaste por hoy porque es demasiado trabajo (dijo Ichigo molesto)

- Y no sabes cuan feliz estoy

- Pero mañana es otro dia

- Y mañana le pediré a Ni-sama que me cambie de oficina

- Entonces seras una cobarde que huye de mi porque no puedes controlar tus impulsos ni tu deseos

- Eso no es verdad

- Es lo que demostraras (le dijo sonriendo)

- Te odio (dijo enojada saliendo de la oficina necesitaba aire y dejo a Ichigo solo)

- "Ella me gusta mas de lo que mi cabeza aconseja, pero todo eso se pasara cuando por fin se acueste conmigo y entonces solo será una mas de las amantes que tuve" (pensó Ichigo tratando de convencerse)

E dia paso muy lento para los dos Rukia casi se la paso toda la mañana y tarde lejos de la oficina con la excusa de que tenia que conocer el edificio y cosas así

En la noche Rukia estaba en su apartamento muy preocupada por la situación que estaba viviendo

- "Porque demonios es tan bueno en esas cosas si no lo fuera seria muy fácil negarme y hasta denunciarlo"

De pronto se sobresalto por el sonido del timbre se acerco a la puerta y abrió

- Inoe que bueno que estas aquí

- Me moría por saber que tal te fue

Rukia la izo pasar y le contó todo lo que paso con Ichigo

- Sabia que pasaría algo así

- Y eso no es lo peor es que en pocas palabras me dijo que el no se detendría hasta que no me acueste con el

- Y tu no lo aras

- Claro que no, no quiero denigrarme como sus otras amantes

- Entonces que aras?

- No lo se pero algo ya se me ocurrirá, talvez le diga a Renji y a ha Ashido que lo amenacen a golpes (dice bromeando)

- Seguro que Ashido no se rehúsa esta enamorado de ti desde la Universidad (se ríe)

- Me da mucha pena no poder corresponderle como el quiere pero no puedo, cuando me beso una vez no sentí absolutamente nada

- Y cuando te beso Ichigo si sentiste mucho (dijo Inoe burlándose de ella)

- Ya cállate (la golpeo con un almohadón que habia en el sofá) Mejor hablemos de otra cosa

- Ha si me olvide decirte encontré un Psicólogo excelente para..

- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no quiero ir a los Psicólogos  
(la interrumpe)

- Pero Kuchiki-san esa podría ser una gran ayuda con las pesadillas que tienes en las noches

- Ya se porque tengo esas pesadillas es porque cuando tenia 10 años es por mi mamá (dijo un poco triste)

- Esque pueden ayudarte a sacar todo el dolor reprimido y te pueda ayudar a recordar algo de cuando eras niña, porque ya te explico el doctor que por el shock que tuviste al ver a tu mamá...así (no quería ver la palabra muerta) tu cabeza hizo que borraras muchas cosas de tu niñez

- Hay una cosa que recuerdo de esa noche

- Eso es muy importante que es?

- Solo son unos pequeños falshes, que iba corriendo y luego me caí en un hueco entonces pedía ayuda y nadie me escuchaba luego alguien bajando, un niño para ser exacta, lo abrace y subimos juntos, cuando estábamos ahí arriba le dije algo de agradecer y lo bese (Inoe la vio extrañada) se que es raro pero lo recuerdo muy real y luego le dije algo de encontrarnos, y me fui con mi Nana que habia llegado, cuando llegue a mi casa se lo quise contar a mi mamá subí a su cuarto y se lo conté estaba muy feliz ella solo sonreía estuvimos hablando por mucho tiempo, hasta que le dio un ataque y se empezó a ahogar yo no sabia que hacer y empecé a llorar y a gritar a mi Nana mientras ella subía recordé que mi mama me apretó bastante fuerte el brazo y me dijo a penas "Te amo Rukia" luego solo recuerdo gritos y llantos y desde ahí solo he tenido pesadillas con ese momento de que mi mamá se ahoga por el cáncer pulmonar que tenia (Rukia estaba reprimiendo las lagrimas ese recuerdo le hacia mucho daño)

- Y a es niño, lo volviste a ver (pregunto Inoe)

- Aunque no lo recuerdo yo creo que no, talvez era solo un sueño

Inoe se fue después de un rato de platicar mucho Rukia se fue a dormir cuando ya no pudo aguantar a ella no le gustaba dormir por las pesadillas, pero esta pesadilla tubo algo muy distinto cuando en la pesadilla lloraba desesperada, sintió que era levantada y sujetada por unos brazos grandes y solo escucho

- Tranquila Rukia (mientras acariciaban su cabello)

- Ichigo?

en ese momento despertó sobresaltada

- Esto es ridículo como voy a soñar con Kurosaki así si apenas lo conozco, bueno es cierto que hicimos muchas cosas que normalmente no se hace con los extraños pero a un así se supone que lo odio, YA SE! (rápidamente agarro su teléfono y marco un numero) Ashido! hola soy Rukia hacías algo

- Pues dormir es las 5 de la mañana (dijo Ashido soñoliento)

- Lo siento mucho pero es que te tengo que pedir un favor muy grande puedes llevarme al trabajo mañana

- Tu auto se descompuso

- No, pero te lo explico mañana puedes?

- Aunque no podría lo aria no puedo negarte nada

- Gracias gracias gracias nos vemos mañana (colgó y se recostó en su cama) Tal vez con esto Kurosaki seda y no me moleste mas

* * *

En la mañana Ichigo se levanto muy sonriente por que vería a Rukia, luego se pregunto

- "Y porque demonios estoy feliz? solo es una chica mas que me gusta y ya bueno también me gusta torturarla poniéndola nerviosa y roja ella es muy distinta a otra chicas es mas tierna como si fuera la primera vez que un hombre la toca lo que es muy imposible pero eso me hace sentir ella supongo que por eso me gusta un poquito mas que las otra chicas con las que he estado ha y que sus labios son endemoniadamente familiares pero no quiero dar vueltas en el pasado mejor me apresuro y voy"

Ichigo se baño se arreglo desayuno algo muy rápido y se fue a trabajar

Cuando estaba por estacionar el auto vio algo que definitivamente le dolió

15 minutos antes, en el mismo estacionamiento, en el auto de Rukia

- Como quieres que haga esto? (preguntaba un hombre muy exaltado)

- Tu solo coloca las manos donde yo te dije y sígueme la corriente Ashido

- Porque tenias que pedirme esto precisamente a mi por que no a Renji

- Si claro y después Tatsuki nos mata a los dos tu eres el único soltero

- Pero tu sabes lo que siento por ti esto es como una tortura muy grande

- No te lo pediría si no fuera urgente

- Y aun no me dices para que es todo esto

- Es muy necesario que te enteres?

- Claro que si tomalo como una paga

- Bueno es que hay un chico que quiero espantar

- Y porque no voy y lo amenazo de muerte

- No creo que esas cosas funcionen con el es muy persistente (de pronto todas las imagen de ayer se vinieron a lamente de Rukia y ella sa quedo ida)

- Rukia! (movió una mano delante de sus ojos)

- Perdón que decías

- Que ahí viene un auto que puede ser de el

- Si es

Rukia se desabrocho el saco lo mas rápido que pudo y jalo a Ashido así ella para besarlo efusivamente y llevo una de las manos de el a una de sus piernas

- "Maldita Rukia no voy a aguantar mucho" (decía Ashido)

Mientras tanto un pelinaranja veía la escena asombrado y muy enojado cegado por todo su enojo se acerco a la pareja

- Ejem (hizo un ruido para que se separaran)

- ah...Kurosaki a que hora llegaste (se hizo a la que no sabia nada)

- Hace ya un tiempo para ver su demostrativa escena

- Lo siento mucho es que cuando la tengo enfrente no puedo evitar descontrolarme un poco (dijo Ashido y Rukia lo vio con cara de donde aprendiste a actuar)

- Le recuerdo Kuchiki que estamos en la empresa de su hermano y por lo tanto usted debe respetarla

- Cuando usted lo empiece a hacer Kurosaki (lo miro desafiante)

Ichigo no dijo nada mas y se dirigió a la empresa pero no se alejo mucho cuando Rukia y Ashido llevaron al final su plan

- Quien es ese (pregunto Ashido)  
- Es solo un niño mimado que contrato Ni-sama en realidad no es nadie importante

- Estas segura?

- Sabes que tu eres al único hombre que voy a amar siempre

Rukia lo jalo y lo volvió a besar, ella sabia que Ichigo se habia quedado para escuchar un poco de la conversación porque si ella estaba en lo cierto e Ichigo poseía cierto parecido con su carácter querría escuchar que dijeron sobre el y lo que acaba de escuchar fue un gran golpe a su orgullo

Rukia no se equivoco mientras besaba a Ashido pudo distinguir a Ichigo recién alejándose de donde estaban y cuando ya estuvo segura de que se fue se separo de Ashido automáticamente

- Podría haberte ayudado un poco mas (dijo Ashido)

- No gracias, pero te luciste deberías ser actor hasta creí por un momento que todo era cierto

- Bueno en parte sabes que si

- Hee...De todas formas gracias Ashido (dijo cambiando de tema)

- Sabes que estoy para lo que me necesiten en especial algo como esto

Rukia se rió luego se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue a trabajar

Mientras tanto Ichigo estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo y entro pateando la puerta a la oficina de Ishida

- Kurosaki seria mucho pedir que toques la puerta y no patees

- Rukia Kuchiki es una...una...

- Compañera de trabajo? (quiso completar Ishida)

- No ella es una cualquiera

- Oye! No te voy a permitir que hables así de ella, es mia miga y de Inoe  
- Lo siento pero es la verdad estaba allá abajo en el estacionamiento besándose con su novio (dijo muy enojado)

- Y cual es el problema

- Que prácticamente el estaba sobre ella

- Aun no se cual es el verdadero problema

- Que ella esta así con su novio despues de lo que paso entre nosotros

- Que paso entre ustedes?

- Cosas que no te las voy a contar

- Y no tomaste la conclusión que lo que haya pasado entre ustedes no l importo a Kuchiki-san porque ella esta enamorada d su novio

- Eso es muy difícil de creer

- Por que no te dije que ella no es así como otras mujeres

- No resulto ser peor, como no le dio importancia a lo que paso si casi casi paso todo

- Bueno eso también es muy raro porque Kuchiki-san no suele ser así

- Pues resulta que lo es, tengo que alejarme de ella

- Pero pensé que querías que solo tuvieran sexo

- Si pero después de esto no y no me preguntes porque, porque yo tampoco lo se

- En realidad si lo se pero no te lo diré porque no quiero que rompas tu juramento

- Cual juramento?

- El de nunca golpear a alguien de lentes

- Tienes razón mejor cállate

- Pero tamben tengo una idea, recuerdas que Kuchiki-sama nos regalo un pasaje para cualquiera de los dos para que vayamos a una convención en Alemania porque no lo tomas tu y así te alejas de Kuchiki-san, estarás con muchas mujeres seguramente y la olvidaras rápido

- Que Kami me perdone por decir esto pero Ishida es una muy buena idea (dijo Ichigo emocionado) creo que así es la mejor manera de olvidarla y de divertirme al mismo tiempo

- Tienes que admitir que soy un genio

- Claro que no diré tremenda mentira, voy a hablar con Byakuya para decirle que me voy ahora mismo

Rukia estaba en su oficina muy extrañada porque Ichigo aun no llegaba

- Generalmente el es puntual, que raro

Estaba tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo cuando tocaron la puerta

- Adelante (dijo rukia)

- Kuchiki- san (dijo ishida) vengo a informarte algo importante

- Que es?

- Kurosaki se va por una convención a Alemania

- Ahh bueno que bien por el pero por que no me lo dijo el

- No tengo idea, bueno ya sabes si tienes dudas me llamas (dijo Ishida y se fue)

- "Parece que mi plan resulto muy bien (sonrió) sin embargo no me siento tan feliz como pensé que estaría"


	4. Capitulo 3

**HOLA...! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME, **

**COMO YA DIJE TODOS LOS DERECHOS AL AUTOR DE TAN GRANDE FIC, **

**TAMBIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

*****anikar*****  
*****Shaolin17*****

**ARIGATO POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y LOS QUE ME HAN PUESTO COMO **

**HISTORIA FAVORITA ... ^^ **

**ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE Y YA SABEN SI QUIEREN MAS CAPIS COMENTEN LOS QUE LES **

**GUSTA ... ARIGATO Y VIVA EL ICHIRUKI ... ^^ **

**ESPERO TAMBIEN LEAN MI HISTORIA ****_"LETRA Y MUSICA" _****SIN MAS AQUI LA CONTINUACION DE **

**LA HISTORIA **

* * *

**Capitulo 4 **

Dos semanas después del viaje, de Ichigo a Alemania.

Ichigo apenas llego de su viaje, dejo su maleta en su casa y luego, se fue a la casa de Ishida

- Ishida, el plan no funciono muy bien.

- No me digas que no saliste, con ninguna mujer en Alemania.

- pues no, aunque sea muy difícil, de creer

- Entonces, sigues pensando en Kuchiki-san?

- Tengo una teoría, una vez que tenga sexo con ella podré, estar con otras mujeres (dijo Ichigo tranquilo)

- Esa es una buena idea, si ella quisiera acostarse contigo, y no tenga novio

- No me recuerdes eso, porque cada vez las imágenes, de verla así con ese tipo vuelven, a mi cabeza y me dan ganas, de matarlo

- Si, te pusiste muy celoso (dijo Ishida riendo)

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que la maldita enana, me pego en donde más me duele

- En donde?

- En mi orgullo (dice asiendo una escenita)

- Bueno, pero aun así no podrás, estar con ella

- Creo que me voy a volver loco, maldita Rukia y maldito Byakuya por traerla a la empresa

- Jajaja verte tan desesperado, es como ver una novela, eres tan problemático, la solución está en que dejes de estar obsesionado, con Kuchiki-san

- Que crees que es lo que llevo haciendo en Alemania, con cada mujer que trataba de acostarme, le decía Rukia o la veía en ellas, y lo único que conseguí fue que me golpearan y me dijeran "aprende mi nombre si quieres estar conmigo"

- Jajajaja (Ishida se cayó al piso de tanta risa)

- Claro sigue riendo maldito, mejor voy al baño hasta que se te pase la risa

Ichigo entro al baño e Ishida seguía en la sala riendo hasta que escucho la puerta

- Ishida-kun Ya llegue (lo ve extrañada) de que te ríes

- De nada Hime (calmándose y se acerca para darle un suave beso en los labios) Como te fue

- Pues bien, pero me encontré, con Ashido-kun, está muy triste

- Porque? (pregunto Ishida)

- Es que esta muy triste, porque dice Kuchiki-san no le da una oportunidad, para demostrarle que pueden, ser felices

- Pensé, que estaban saliendo, ella me lo dijo hace unos cuantos días (dijo Ishida extrañado)

- Jajaja Noooo, eso solo fue para que Kurosaki-kun la viera y así se olvidara, de tratar de conquistarla

- Hime...Kuchiki-san, te matara

- Porque? (Ishida señala detrás de ella, y estaba Ichigo parado sonriendo) Kurosaki-kun que sorpresa encontrarte, justo parado aquí (dice Inoe muy nerviosa)

- Igualmente Inoe que, sorpresa (dice Ichigo aun sonriente) bueno ya me voy Ishida pondré, en práctica el plan para ver si resulta y el negocio, vuelve a la normalidad

- Como quieras Kurosaki, cuidado que el negocio acabe por hundirse, más (le dice Ishida sabiendo a que se refería Ichigo)

- Ya lo veremos Ishida, adiós Inoe me dio mucho gusto verte (se va da la casa de Ishida)

Al día siguiente, Ichigo se levanto muy feliz, otra vez desayuno y salió de su casa temprano para poder llegar a la empresa, antes que Rukia

Rukia, por su parte se levanto igual que siempre un poco cansada, por las pesadillas que siempre tenía

- "Tengo el presentimiento, de que hoy será un día diferente"

Rukia no le dio mucha importancia, a sus corazonadas y se fue a la empresa en su auto

Subió en el ascensor como siempre, estas dos semanas fueron muy tranquilas para ella, sin sobre saltos seguía aun en la oficina de Ichigo, porque la suya aun no estaba terminada, tal vez se quedaría un mes allí Rukia se puso muy inquieta, con eso pero luego recordó que Ichigo se había rendido, con ella o por lo menos, así lo tomo su huida a Alemania

Llego al piso fue directo a su oficina, saludo a la asistente Kagura, ella apenas si le contestaba como de costumbre, entro a la oficina cuando cerró la puerta cuando sintió que era tomada de la cintura por atrás volteándola, ella estaba a punto de gritar, pero sintió unos labios estrellándose en su boca

Fue un beso corto, ya que Rukia empujo a la persona, que la sorprendió pero el aun la pego a su cuerpo sujetando su cintura

- Kurosaki!

- Me extrañaste (dijo el sonriendo macabramente)

- Idiota, estúpido, descerebrado, imbécil (dijo Rukia muy molesta)

- Estas enojada porque te asuste o porque volví?

- Las dos cosas (dice enfadada y soltándose por fin) te dije, que no me tocaras o...

- O le dirás a tu novio ficticio (dice Ichigo riendo por el cambio de cara de Rukia) Ya me entere que lo que hiciste con ese tipo, solo fue para alejarme

- "mierda ya me atrapo" Eso es mentira

- No puedes mentir, se nota en la mirada (la toma de la cintura nuevamente y la acerca a el) Te atrape, y esta vez no pienso soltarte

Dicho esto, presiona sus labios a los suyos haciendo, estremecer a Rukia ella lo empujaba pero él la sostuvo firmemente con una mano, la sostenía y con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla

- "No puedo creer que haya extrañado tanto sus labios"

Ichigo forzó su lengua a entrar en la boca de Rukia y lo consiguió cuando ella sintió eso no pudo evitar dar un gemido, el peli naranja había roto todas las defensas que se había hecho en esas dos semanas, tímidamente Rukia empezó a responder al beso, tratando de jugar con su lengua ella también, Ichigo se sorprendió pero eso le gusto más de lo que había imaginado, cuando se quedaron sin aire Ichigo bajo los labios a su cuello y ella solo podía gemir con las acciones de Ichigo

Ichigo estaba disfrutando mucho del cuello, y de los gemidos de Rukia pero cuando menos se lo espero ella volvió a empujarlo y esta vez si logro alejarse

- Vaya si que eres impredecible (dijo Ichigo agitado y molesto por la abrupta separación)

- Porque me haces esto, sabes que es acoso sexual

- Siempre puedes quejarte

Eso era verdad, Rukia siempre pudo decirle a su Ni-sama lo que pasaba pero por alguna razón, tampoco podía hacer eso

- Hay tantas mujeres en esta empresa, porque no las acosas a ellas?

- Ya me acosté con una gran parte, y créeme que no tuve que acosar a ninguna, de hecho ninguna a ninguna mujer tuve que convencer

- Me tengo que sentir feliz, por ser la primera mujer que el gran Amante Ichigo Kurosaki tenga, que estarme acosando para tener sexo con él?

- No, pero no me digas que eso no alimenta tu ego

- Cállate y déjame en paz, algunos tenemos mucho trabajo porque no nos fuimos dos semanas a Alemania

- Reclamas, porque me fui? (dijo sonriendo)

- No, reclamo porque volviste y ahora me estas quitando tiempo (lo empujo y se fue a su escritorio)

- Bueno te ayudare a terminar rápido (el también fue a sentarse a su escritorio)

- No gracias (dijo cortante)

- Vamos, solo es ayuda de un compañero de trabajo

- No!

Ichigo continúo un momento, diciendo a Rukia que él podría ayudarla, pero ella aun se rehusaba hasta que tocaron la puerta era Kagura

- Kurosaki-kuuun, Kuchiki-sama quiere que vayan a su despacho usted y Kuchiki-san

- Ya vamos, gracias Kagura (dijo Ichigo)

- Ya le dije que lo extrañe mucho cuando se fue?

- Si, ya me lo dijiste (dijo Ichigo)

- Bueno se lo recuerdo, Lo extrañe mucho

- Si eso es todo Kagura, ya puedes retirarte (dijo Ichigo fríamente y Kagura se retiro molesta por su frialdad, el volteo y vio a Rukia que lo veía, con una cara rara) pasa algo?

- Nada, solo estoy un poco asqueada (dijo Rukia e Ichigo solo rió) Vamos a ver a Ni-sama

Rukia se levanto e Ichigo detrás de ella subieron el ascensor, en silencio y se dirigieron a la oficina de Byakuya

- Pasen (Indico Byakuya)

- Si Ni-sama

- Tengo que pedirles que revisen los contratos, que ofrecieron a las sucursales que tenemos en Estados Unidos y en Canadá

- Eso sí tomara mucho tiempo (dijo Ichigo molesto)

- Para cuando Ni-sama?

- Para mañana

- Que?! (grito Rukia)

- Se que es mucho trabajo, por eso se los pedí a los dos tendrán que trabajar hasta muy tarde, pero no se preocupen, que luego tendrán el día libre (dijo Byakuya)

- La mitad del trabajo Kurosaki y la mitad yo, verdad?

- Desharía que lo hagan juntos, así para que tengamos problemas y puedan ayudarse entre sí, y por donde harán el trabajo no se preocupen, yo creo que Kurosaki no tiene problema de hacer el trabajo en su casa, verdad?

- por supuesto que no tengo ningún inconveniente, Byakuya (dice Ichigo sonriendo)

- Y porque, no lo hacemos aquí en la empresa?

- Porque la empresa se queda cerrada totalmente desde las ocho, y si terminan antes se quedar encerrados aquí

- "Porque mi hermano se volvió tan estúpidamente inocente, que no ve la cara de pervertido que está poniendo Ichigo?"

- Bueno, eso es todo (dijo Byakuya)

- Ya no te quitamos tiempo Byakuya, vamos a trabajar Rukia (la toma de la mano y la jala hacia la puerta)

- Espera...Ni-samaaaa (pero Ichigo la iba jalando sin escuchar lo que decía)

- Adiós y que terminen rápido (dijo Byakuya sonriendo)

- Ni-samaaaaa (Ichigo ya la jalo fuera de la oficina) "No puedo creer que MI hermano, prácticamente me vaya a entregar"

Rukia e Ichigo se dirigieron a la oficina que compartían juntos, cuando llegaron cada quien, se fue a sentar a su escritorio

- Ahora si te tengo que ayudar a terminar el anterior trabajo, aunque no quieras para empezar más rápido la revisión de contratos (dijo Ichigo y Rukia no dijo nada, no quería admitir que tenía razón)

Ichigo la ayudo rápidamente con todos los papeles que Byakuya le había ordenado hacer antes, y empezaron con la revisión de contratos pero solo hicieron, hasta la mitad aun así les quedaba mucho

- Bueno, ya van a cerrar vámonos ya (dijo Ichigo levantando su saco)

- Pero aun tenemos media hora más (dijo Rukia)

- Aunque no quieras tenemos que ir a mi departamento, además ya se van todos

- Ve adelantándote tu, y luego yo voy en mi auto

- Y como lo harás si no conoces donde vivo

- Preguntare

- Deja de actuar como una niña Rukia

- Esta bien solo con una promesa

- Cual?

- Que no intentarás nada

- Pero…pero..

- Nada de peros promételo (dijo Rukia mirándolo firmemente)

- Esta bien lo prometo, pero será muy difícil (Hizo una cara como la de un niño enojado)

Rukia le sonrió, luego fue por su abrigo y salió de allí, ella sabía que eso pudo ser una mentira, pero vio a Ichigo tan tierno en esos momento que no pudo evitar sonreírle, Ichigo se quedo embobado con la sonrisa de Rukia, era la primera vez que le sonreía

- "No creo poder cumplir con la promesa"

- Kurosaki! vámonos ya (le grito Rukia y el se fue con ella)

Ichigo se subió a su auto y Rukia dijo que lo seguiría con el suyo, cuando llegaron ambos estacionaron sus autos en el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía Ichigo, y subieron se dirigieron al ascensor y llegaron el abrió la puerta y entraron

- Tenemos los mismos gustos en decoración, a mí tampoco me gustan los muebles ni los cuadros extravagantes, ni fuera de lo común me gustan las cosas más, sencillas (dijo Rukia sentándose en el rincón del sillón más largo)

- Eres la primera que me dice eso, generalmente a las mujeres que conocí preferirá adornos y cosas caras y que resalten mas (dijo Ichigo sorprendido sentándose a su lado)

- Supongo que tenemos algo en común

Por un momento ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, e inconscientemente se fueron acercando cuando sus labios rozaron Rukia se separo levantándose

- Si no empezamos a trabajar, ya nos quedaremos toda la noche

- No tengo ningún problema con que te quedes a dormir (dice Ichigo sonriendo)

- Jajaja (ríe sarcásticamente)

Se sentaron en el amplio sillón los dos y empezaron, Ichigo hacia unos muy grandes esfuerzos por controlarse, como cuando Rukia se quito el saco que traía y se quedo en una camisa muy pegada a su cuerpo se apoyo un momento al espaldar del sillón, sin querer desvió la mirada hasta sus piernas, y noto que la falda negra que tenia no era larga ya que se le subió un poco más arriba de la rodilla

- Deja de verme como comida Kurosaki (dijo Rukia aun apoyada y con los ojos cerrados)

- Yo no te veía (dijo Ichigo volviendo a revisar donde se quedo)

Cuando ya estaban casi terminando les dio hambre a los dos así que pidieron pizza, y se sentaron en la mesa

- En serio esta es la primera vez, que trabajas en una empresa? (pregunto Ichigo queriendo romper un poco la tensión que había)

- Ya había trabajado en empresas antes, pero muy pequeñas y Ni-sama me dijo que trabajara con el

- Y tienes más hermanos aparte Byakuya?, nunca lo he oído mencionar familiares

- No, el es el único hermano que tengo

- Y tus padres?

- Mi mamá se murió cuando yo era pequeña y mi papá se fue, nunca hablo mucho de él

- Lo siento mucho, yo..

- No lo sabías, lo sé pocas personas lo saben solo amigos cercanos (suspiro) supongo que si tu preguntaste yo también preguntare, Tienes hermanos?

- Si dos hermanas son gemelas, y mi padre bueno que está loco (sonríe) y mi mamá también murió cuando yo tenía 15 años

- Lo siento

- Tu tampoco lo sabías (le sonrió)

Terminaron de comer, y Rukia le ayudo a recoger todo pese a que Ichigo le dijo que eso no era necesario

Cuando estaban en la cocina Rukia estaba guardando un plato, pero este casi se le cae Ichigo y Rukia reaccionar al mismo tiempo tratando de alcanzar el plato antes de que este se vaya directo al suelo, lo sostuvieron los dos y sus manos se alcanzaron y quedaron muy cerca

- "Ichigo, hiciste una promesa, hiciste una promesa" (se repetía mentalmente)  
- "Rukia es un compañero de trabajo, que solo trata de que duermas con él, no caigas Rukia"

Los dos se repetían reproches mentales, hasta que Ichigo fue el primero en mandar su promesa al diablo y besar a Rukia como desesperado, ella solo atino a poner sus manos sobre su pecho así poder alejarlo

- Lo prometiste (dijo Rukia cuando Ichigo le dio un respiro)

- Y solo kami sabe cuánto intente cumplir pero ya no puedo

Ichigo la volvió a besar pegándola a la pared de la cocina, forzó su lengua a entrar como lo hizo en la mañana y Rukia gimió al sentir la intromisión

Ichigo la besaba ferozmente y Rukia se rindió al fin y empezó a responder también, Ichigo desvió sus besos a al cuello de ella y empezó a succionar, Rukia solo podía gemir débilmente ante eso

El la saco de la cocina para dirigirla a la habitación, pero no pudo resistir mucho hasta que la volvió a pegar a la pared de la sala, le abrió la camisa un poco desesperado rompiendo algunos botones, igualmente le saco el sujetaron y se lanzo a devorarle los senos, sin embargo Rukia de vez en cuando, le daban algunos momentos de cordura y trataba de empujarlo pero Ichigo no le hacía caso y seguía en lo que estaba, el empezó a dirigir su mano hasta su entrepierna nuevamente, acariciándola por encima, Rukia dio un brinco cuando lo sintió y como esa mañana en su oficina planeo darle un buen golpe en el estomago y correr lejos, pero esta vez no resulto Ichigo intuyo lo que iba a hacer y agarro la mano de Rukia cuando iba directo a su estomago, le sujeto también la otra y con una mano sostuvo las dos de Rukia encima de su cabeza

- Esta vez no Rukia, esta noche te entregaras a tus impulsos

Le dijo Ichigo, y volvió a devorar su boca metiendo fácilmente su lengua y frotándola contra la de Rukia, ella solo pudo pensar una cosa

- "Mierda"

Y se rindió, a lo que pasara esta noche

* * *

**RECUERDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO... GRACIAS NOS ESTAREMOS LEYENDO...**

**ICHIRUKI 4EVER**


	5. Capitulo 4

**HOLA COMO ESTAN LOCOS Y LOQUITAS DEL ****_ICHIRUKI_**** Y DE ****_BLEACH_**** ...!? **

**YO ESTOY SUPER FELIZ POR QUE EL MANGA CADA DÍA SE PONE MAS BUENO... NO HARE SPOILER PERO DIOS ****_AMO TANTO A ICHIGO_****... ****_SI PUDIERA ME CASABA CON EL ES TODO UN DIOS GRIEGO_**** ASDGAAFSGAFSGHASHGFA... OK YA ME ESTA DANDO UN INFARTO... D: **

**BUENO AQUI EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE ****_"SOLO SEXO_****" ... ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO LO HE DISFRUTADO...**

****ACLARACIONES****

**TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A : SAKURO666 CREADOR DE ESTE HERMOSO Y HENTAI FIC **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A: **

****anikar****

****marylu Rguez****

**muchas gracias por leer mi fic y dejar sus comentarios actualice lo mas pronto que pude ^^**

* * *

CAPITULO 4 ** ESCENA CANDENTE *Q* **

Ichigo hizo que Rukia rodeara con sus manos su cuello y poder besarla y tocarla como quería

Habían ocasiones en que Rukia lo atraía mas hacia el y en otras lo quería apartar y era por la indecisión que sentía, pero cuando sintió que era levantada por reflejo abrazo sus piernas a la cadera de Ichigo el la sujeto y se dirigió a su recamara chocándose con todos los muebles que tenían delante, cuando al fin llegaron Ichigo la recostó en la cama y procedió a besar su cuello y a desabrochar su blusa, pero ella aun no entro al juego y se limito a gemir

Cuando por fin logro sacarle la camisa, su sujetador corrió la misma suerte y entonces por fin vio lo que mas quería, se agacho para poder lamer besar y succionar los pequeños senos de Rukia, en ese momento para Ichigo le pareció estar en el cielo no habia una mujer que lo descontrolara tanto como Rukia y aunque no lo quiso admitir ella sentía una gran excitación al verlo tan desesperado por ella

Ichigo siguió unos cinco minutos devorándola y luego paso a quitarle la falda acariciando cada parte que quedaba libre de la ropa bajo sus besos hasta ponerse de rodillas delante de la cama, después de quitar la panti lentamente fue sacándole las bragas cuando logro su cometido levanto un poco su vista para ver a la fría y distante Rukia Kuchiki ahora desnuda, con las mejillas totalmente rojas por la vergüenza, totalmente a su mereced, antes de hacer lo que tenia planeado subió sus besos nuevamente a su cuello se acerco a su oído y le susurro

- Eres lo mas hermoso que he visto

Rukia se estremeció al escuchar eso pero no podía responder nada sus mente la habia abandonado

Ichigo bajo nuevamente a continuar en lo que se habia quedado, cuando llego a la intimidad de Rukia subió una de sus piernas encima de sus hombros para así poder tener mas libertad a besarla y saborearla

Empezó con unos cuantos besos superficiales para luego introducir sus lengua lo mas hondo que pudo

- Kurosaki!

Grito Rukia sin poder evitarlo era la primera palabra que Ichigo le escuchaba hasta ahora y sonrió internamente por escucharla, pero el quería mas, quería que rogara que la besara que la acariciara que entrara en ella, sin embargo eso aun era imposible aun Ichigo recordaba que Rukia podía empujarlo y escapar cuando el menos se lo espere

Rukia grito nuevamente cuando sintió subir un poco la lengua de Ichigo a aquella parte donde mas placer sentía

Mientras Ichigo acariciaba esa parte con su legua empezó a introducir en ella dos dedos que cada vez mas rápido hasta que ella ya no pudo mas y por fin libero todo el placer que sentía

Después de haber apenar recuperado sintió que Ichigo no se conformo y la hizo llegar una vez mas, Rukia apenas si podía respirar Ichigo subió lentamente a sus labios y ahí la beso como nunca introduciendo su lengua devorándola y tomando el dominio de sus labios cuando se quedo sin aire se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle el estaba completamente vestido, así que rápidamente se deshizo de su camisa y Rukia se le quedo viendo como ida pero aun así no se movió así que Ichigo la tomo de las manos y las puso en su pecho y fue bajándolos lentamente hasta su pantalón y ahí las soltó Rukia continuo con sus manos allí y lentamente fue desabrochando su pantalón, el le ayudo a sacarlo completamente y ella pudo apreciar el bulto que se formo en sus bóxers, sin poder resistirse lo empezó a acariciar encima de la tela

- Ru..kia

Gimo Ichigo con una voz como si le estaría rogando, ella se sintió muy satisfecha con los gemidos de Ichigo y metió sus manos adentro de su bóxer, Ichigo sentía que no iba a aguantar, a el normalmente este tipo de caricias recién empezaban a despertarlo completamente, pero las caricias suaves de Rukia eran como una tortura, así que ya no aguanto mas y rápidamente se quito los bóxers y se acomodo entre las piernas de Rukia (no sin antes acercarse a su mesita de noche por un preservativo ¡la seguridad es primero!)

Cuando sintió que su pené hizo contacto con la feminidad de Rukia no pudo evitarlo mas y entro profundamente en una sola envestida, los gritaron al mismo tiempo

Pero luego Ichigo hizo algo que generalmente no hacia, ir lento y disfrutando cada parte del interior de Rukia, ella rodeo sus piernas para poderlo sentir mas

Ichigo quería ir mas rápido pero no sabia si Rukia también lo quería por alguna razón quería que Rukia disfrute al máximo esta vez, generalmente a Ichigo le importaba que sus anteriores amantes disfruten era solo por el orgullo de que digan que Ichigo Kurosaki era fenomenal en la cama, pero con Rukia no existía el orgullo no existía nada solo ella

Rukia nunca creyó estar tan excitada como ahora, así que hizo probar a Ichigo un poco de sus mimos y empezó a besar y a succionar su cuello, Ichigo ya no pudo mas y empezó a entrar en ella muy rápido

Ichigo se dirigió al cuello de Rukia nuevamente ambos se mordían, gemían y gritaban cuando estuvieron apunto de llegar a donde mas querían Ichigo volvió a subir una de la piernas de Rukia a sus hombros para poder penétrala mas profundo, solo aguantaron unos minutos y después llegaron a tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos

Después de las emociones Ichigo se retiro lentamente del interior de Rukia lo que provoco que ambos gimieran

Estuvieron contemplándose el uno al otro sin saber que decir y después se quedaron dormidos

Ichigo se despertó como tres horas después y Rukia seguía recostada en la cama y el no puedo evitar sonreír

- "Te vez tan linda y frágil" (Ichigo pensaba)

Luego se tubo que levantar cuando recordó que aun quedaba un poco del trabajo que les encargo Byakuya, se puso unos bóxers y se dirigió a la sala para terminar el trabajo y lo termino por completo en una hora mas, se fijo en su reloj y eran las 4 de la mañana se quedo en el sillón un rato mas para pensar en lo que habia pasado

- " Porque será que me siento tan feliz solo fue sexo y nada mas, claro sentí una emoción muy fuerte pero ahora supongo que ahora es donde todo vuelve a la normalidad, ya conseguí lo que quería, es mas voy ahora mismo a decirle que se olvide de todo lo que paso y si quiere puede irse ahora, seguro ella se enojara mucho y llorara como todas"

Ichigo se dirigía a su habitación lentamente abrió la puerta y la vio aun recostada se acerco lentamente a ella, por un momento se arrepintió de despertarla pero rechazo esa idea rápidamente, estaba apunto de despertarla cuando

- Okasan no por favor...no me dejes

Rukia empezó a decir en sus pesadillas diarias mientras sus ojos se llevan de lagrimas

- Por favor no...

Ella se veía desesperada e Ichigo sintió su dolor y es que el de vez en cuando tenia las mismas pesadillas y sin poder evitarlo la abrazo

- Tranquila Rukia estoy contigo (ichigo le dijo para calmarla mientras acariciaba su cabello)

Rukia le devolvió el abrazo aun dormida el se metió en la cama junto a ella, aun llorando ella se aferraba fuertemente a el, Ichigo quería reconfortarla y empezó a acariciarle el cabello y a decirle cosas bonitas y bajo a sus labios y deposito un suave beso

Después de un rato el también se quedo profundamente dormido sosteniéndola fuertemente

Cuando Rukia abrió los ojos con lo primero que se topo fue con el cuerpo de alguien sosteniéndola fuertemente parpadeo varias veces y se alejo lentamente, vio un reloj que habia en la pared que mostraban las 7

- "tengo que estar en la empresa a las 8 y aun no terminamos la revisión de contratos, mierda"

Se levanto con la mayor cautela que pudo busco su ropa que estaba por todo el cuarto, se la puso y se dirigió a la sala donde antes habían trabajado se fijo bien y la revisión con todas las fallas estaba lista en su computadora portátil, ni siquiera se pregunto como estaba hecho guardo todo lo que era suyo y se disponía a irse

- Te vas? (pregunto Ichigo en la puerta)

- Si tenemos que estar en la empresa a las 8 y yo tengo que llegar a mi departamento y arreglarme así que adiós

- Y que paso anoche? (Ichigo quiso ahorcarse después de preguntar se supone que anoche el planeaba decirle que se olvide de todo lo que paso, ahora que lo hizo cambiar)

- Mira anoche fue un error muy grande, el peor que cometí hasta ahora, así que te pido que olvides todo lo que paso

- Por que? ("ya cállate Ichigo se supone que esto es lo querías por ti mejor si ella olvida todo" pero en ese momento las palabras que decía Ichigo no las pensó solo las sintió)

- Ya no le des vueltas al asunto, o me vas a decir que para ti significo algo lo que paso ayer, así que nada paso y continuemos con nuestras vidas, nos vemos a las 8 Kurosaki

Rukia salió de su apartamento lo mas rápido que pudo dio unos pasos pero estuvo apunto de volver y pedirle perdón por la forma en que habia actuado

- "Acabo de parecer una perra, pero ya que importa el se supone que es peor"

Se dirigió a su auto y se fue tan rápido como pudo

Arriba Ichigo se habia quedado en Shock nunca se espero que Rukia reaccionara así, cuando el se durmió abrazando a Rukia quería despertar igual abrazado a ella y sintiendo su olor tan especial que era a flores de sakura pero cuando se despertó ella no estaba, se empezó a sentir vació y solo así que salió rápidamente esperando encontrarla aun y se alegro cuando la vio pero ella parecía estar apresurada y enojada

"o me vas a decir que para ti significo algo lo que paso ayer"

Esa frase aun seguía en su cabeza...

Rukia llego tarde a la empresa, pero apenas llego fue a ver a Byakuya

- Ni-sama aquí esta la revisión (rukia le dio el fólder donde estaba las partes buenas y malas de los contratos)

- Que bien y ¿porque Kurosaki no esta aquí contigo? (le pregunto Byakuya extrañado)

- Es que apenas llegue vine aquí no se si el llego

- Bueno de todas formas este es un buen trabajo, bien hecho

- Gracias Ni-sama (le dijo Rukia sonriente, le encantaba cuando Byakuya le decía que habia hecho algo bien lo que en raras ocasiones sucedía)

- Bueno ya puedes ir a trabajar (le indico Byakuya)

Ella se despidió y se fue a su oficina

Mientras tanto Ichigo fue a la ver a Ishida

* * *

- Ishida creo que algo salió mal con mi plan (dijo Ichigo)

- Que plan?

- Si me acostaba con Rukia creí que ella no me interesaría mas

- ¿Te acostaste con Kuchiki-san? ¿Hiciste lo que todo hombre cuando la conoció intento?

- Te incluyes en esos hombres (le pregunto Ichigo burlándose)

- Te dije que Inoe-san y yo nos conocimos porque nos presento alguien ¿verdad?

- Si

- Bueno ese alguien era Kuchiki-san y yo primero la perseguía a ella

- Y te rechazo (se rió)

- No te burles idiota (le grito Ishida) mejor dime como es que estuviste con Kuchiki Rukia (abrió los ojos de repente) No me digas que la drogaste!

- IDIOTA COMO SE TE OCURRE ESO

- ¿Entonces?

- Todo ocurrió muy rápido y paso

- Vaya y ahora cual es el problema se supone que eso era lo que querías

- Si, incluso estaba apunto de decirle que se fuera cuando la vi durmiendo pero paso algo muy raro

- Tuvo una pesadilla

- No que nunca estuviste con ella...!

- Baka! Inoe-san es su mejor amiga y pues ella me dijo que Kuchiki-san tiene pesadillas todos los días desde que vio morir a su mamá

- ¿La vio morir? (dijo Ichigo incrédulo)

- Si fue muy triste por eso es que ella normalmente es fría y le cuesta mucho expresar lo que siente

- Vaya (Ichigo se notaba muy sorprendido)

- Así me quede yo cuando me entere

- ¿Y Byakuya nunca hizo nada?

- Kuchiki-sama nunca vivio con ella no sabe ni como es su carácter, Kuchiki-san se paso toda su vida en internados muy caros desde que tenia 10 años

- Eso es...

- Triste (completo lo que Ichigo quería decir) lo se, pero nos desviamos del tema dime porque no resulto tu plan

- ¿Que plan? (Ichigo aun no reaccionaba con lo que habia escuchado de Rukia)

- Tu plan con Kuchiki-san

- Bueno te lo digo después ahora acabo de recordar que estoy ocupado (salió de la oficina de Ishida)

- Vaya ¿le abra llegado lo que le conté?

Ichigo se dirigió a su oficina aun pensando en Rukia y cuando entro fue lo primero que vio fue a ella durmiendo sobre su escritorio

- "Debe estar muy cansada" (sonrió y se acerco a ella y le empezó a susurrar) Enana despierta estamos en la empresa

Vio como Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente lo veía el estaba muy cerca de su rostro, cuando reacciono se separo rápidamente

- Heee.. perdón, no se que me paso...

- Tranquila a todos nos a pasado (se fue a sentar a su escritorio)

Rukia aun estaba despertando bien, entonces recordó lo que quería hablar con Ichigo

- Se que te dije que lo olvidemos todo, pero antes quisiera disculparme

- ¿De que? (se hizo al desentendido)

- Bueno, de cómo actué esta mañana, creo que estaba enojada conmigo misma y me desquite contigo

- No importa y tienes razón lo que paso fue algo del momento que no significo nada (mintió) incluso siento que te presione

- No, lo que paso fue por culpa de ambos, pero que bien que ya lo arreglamos (sonrió) "Me siento estúpidamente triste"

- Si esto nunca paso "Rukia sufrió mucho no merece que un idiota como yo este molestándola"

Los días pasaron rápidamente y la relación de Ichigo y Rukia fue cada vez mejor, se insultaban en juego, reían y hablan todo el tiempo

* * *

- Cada dia te llevas mejor con Kurosaki-kun (le decía Inoe sonriente) parece como si uno hubieran tenido sexo apasionado hace dos semanas

- Inoe! (le grito) Que te dije sobre ese tema

- No recordártelo nunca, ya se (le dijo Inoe como una niña que acaban de regañar) Aunque me parece raro que los dos lo de verdad actúen como si nada hubiera pasado, en especial Kurosaki-kun el esta acostumbrado a no volver a hablar con ninguna mujer con la que ha estado

- Que sepas tanto de Kurosaki me asusta, no creo que Ishida te lo cuente todo

- Si estas pensado en que yo estuve con el, estas equivocada

- ¿Entonces que paso?

- Kurosaki-kun era un amor de lejos nunca me anime a hablarle ni nada solo estaba un poco obsesionada con el y así me entere porque el estuvo con 2 de mis amigas, hasta que tu me presentaste a Ishida-kun

- Vaya que mundo pequeño

- Si parece como si tu y Kurosaki-kun estén destinados, tu eres mi mejor amiga, y el es el mejor amigo de Ishida-kun y yo estaba enamorada antes de el he Ishida-kun de ti y que casualmente tu te fueras a trabajar en la empresa donde el trabaja y que compartan oficina

- Ishida no estaba enamorado de mi solo le gustaba

- Pero aun así estas coincidencias son muy raras, ¿tu que piensas?

- Pienso que estas loca, ya me voy mi tiempo para comer es solo 40 minutos -(se levanta)

- Nos vemos mañana pero piensa en lo que te dije

- Voy a seguir pensado que eres una loca

Después de la platica con Inoe, Rukia retorno a la empresa subiendo a su oficina

- ¿Algo nuevo fresa?

- Nada enana, volviste rápido, generalmente te quedas hablando horas con Inoe

- Si me quedaba mas tiempo la iba a ahorcar

- ¿Por que?

- Nada

- Si no es nada porque la querías ahorcar

- Si te digo nada es porque no te lo quiero contar

- Eres cruel, estoy seguro que era algo sobre mi

- No te hagas al importante Kurosaki

- Niégalo cuanto quieras,estoy seguro que era de mi

- Cállate idiota (dijo molesta porque sabia de que el tenia razón)

- (ríe) De saber que eras tan divertida le hubiera pedido a Byakuya que te contrate hace tiempo

- Tienes a tu secretaria para divertirte

- ¿Celos? (dijo sonriendo)

- No solo te di otra opción de diversión

Ichigo se levanto y fue así ella y se quedo muy cerca ella mientras ella estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, entonces Ichigo tomo los lados de la silla para acercarla

- Tu eres mas divertida en todos los sentidos ("mierda prometí no hacer esto pero no puedo evitarlo")

le dijo susurrándole al oído se separo un poco y paso su vista a sus labios, como se moría por besarla de nuevo se fue acercando hasta que sus labios empezaron a rozarse, para su sorpresa ella no retrocedía entonces...entro Kagura e interrumpió todo, Rukia rápidamente se separo de Ichigo

- Porque no tocas la puerta! (dijo enojada Rukia sin pensar y luego se retracto) Eh...digo que deseas Kagura (Ichigo se reía por el comportamiento de Rukia)

- Lo siento si interrumpí algo (dijo Kagura obviamente con un tono falso)

- Claro que no interrumpiste nada solo me asuste por la forma en que entraste (dijo Rukia tratando se salvarse)

- Bueno y dejando aun lado esto, porque viniste Kagura (dijo Ichigo en un tono neutro)

- Aparte de verte Kurosaki-kun vine para darte una invitación y a Rukia-san también, es de Yoruichi-san a la fiesta de gala que va a dar por la asociación con esta empresa e invito a todo el personal

- Va ser muy grande (dice Rukia mirando la invitación)

- Yo quería pedirte Kurosaki-kun si podía ir contigo

- Bueno (dijo Ichigo aburrido) te recojo a las 10

- ¿De verdad Kurosaki-kun? (dice emocionada) estaré muy puntual (salió muy feliz cerrando la puerta y dejando a los dos solos)

- Tendrás una muy buena noche por lo visto (dijo Rukia burlándose)

- En realidad le dije que si para que no insista, además que no habia pensado en llevar a nadie

- Yo penaba ir contigo

- ¿De...de..de verdad?

- Jaja Caíste

- Muy graciosa (dice Ichigo sarcástico) Y a quien piensas llevar de verdad

- A Ashido

- ¿A ese idiota? (dice enojado)

- No le digas idiota es un buen amigo y posible novio

- ¿A que te refieres con posible? creí que el no te gustaba

- Se merece una oportunidad ¿no crees?

- NO, no lo creo

- Ahora quien es el celoso (se ríe Rukia ella también disfrutaba mucho molestándolo)

- Maldita

Paso un tiempo en que los dos se metieron a sus trabajos respectivos del dia entonces a Ichigo le pico la curiosidad de algo

- Lo que dijiste de ese tal Ashido, ¿era verdad?

- ¿Por que te interesa? (dijo Rukia sin despegar la vista de su trabajo)

- Pensé que por lo menos éramos amigos, después de todo lo que paso entre nosotros

- Creía que tu no eras amigo de las mujeres con las que te has acostado (dijo aun sin prestarle atención)

- Ya olvídalo (dijo enojado Ichigo ella solo sonrió) Maldita

Ichigo se moría de la curiosidad si lo que dijo Rukia era de verdad o solo dijo para molestarlo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar si lo que dijo era verdad en el fondo el que Rukia estuviera con otro hombre le molestaba mucho, claro el jamás admitiría eso

- Kurosaki!

- ¿Que?

- Te estoy hablando desde hace rato, en que piensas

- En que te odio (dijo Ichigo sin pensar)

- ¿Perdón? (dijo Rukia sorprendida)

- Quiero decir.. que odio al trabajo

- Pensé haber escuchado que me odias

- "Te odio porque no puedo entenderme por tu culpa" Pues estas sorda enana

- Talvez, también estoy cansada

El dia paso rápido como también lo hizo la semana entonces llego el dia de la fiesta de Yoruichi

E Ichigo como lo prometió fue por Kagura para ir juntos a la fiesta

- Aun no puedo creer que vayas juntos a la fiesta  
Kurosaki-kun (decía emocionada)

- Si tampoco yo lo creo (decía aburrido)

Subieron al auto de Ichigo y se dirigieron a la fiesta, en todo el camino Kagura hablaba y hablaba, Ichigo reprimió las ganas de lanzarla a través de la ventana

- "Me pregunto si la enana ira con ese tal Ashido o con otro" (se le vinieron imágenes de cuando Rukia beso a Ashido para que el dejara de molestarla) "la odio"

Mientras tanto la susodicha estaba en casa de su amiga Tatsuki

- Y entonces con quien iras a la fiesta

- Con nadie

- Pensé que iras con Ashido

- No quiero que piense que le doy esperanzas (de pronto recordó lo que le dijo a Ichigo y rió)

- ¿De que te ríes? (le pregunto Tatsuki)

- Nada solo me divertí con alguien haciéndole una pequeña broma

- Ha bueno, me olvide decirte algo a la fiesta de Yoruichi, ira Matsumoto

- QUE!

- Si, Ósea que te puedes olvidar de salir sobria

- Y yo que me recuperaba de la ultima vez que salí con ella

- Yo también aunque por esa noche ahora soy novia de Renji

- Jajaja Yo prefiero buscar pareja de otra forma

Paso las horas y por fin estaban listas para ir a la fiesta, Renji fue por ellas y se fueron

Mientras tanto en la fiesta Ichigo parecía estar en una persecución, Kagura no lo dejaba tranquilo

- Ahora puedes salir ella se fue al baño (le dijo Ishida a Ichigo que se metió debajo de la mesa)

- Gracias (salió)

- No se porque la trajiste (le dijo Inoe)

- No se... ella me lo pidió y me dio lastima decirle que no

- Y quiere olvidarse de Kuchiki-san (dice Ishida burlándose)

- Claro que no!

- ¿Te gusta Kuchiki-san? (pregunto Inoe emocionada)

- Pero quien podría ver a una enana, plana, gruñona, agresiva y ...(no podía seguir diciendo todos los dos defectos de Rukia por que la vio ingresar al salón a través de las elegantes gradas, estaba con un vestido negro que le quedaba demasiado bien pero de pronto cambio la mirada cuando vio a su acompañante pelirrojo) ¿quien es ese idiota?

- El novio de Tatsuki (entonces apareció Tatsuki detrás de ellos y sujeto la mano de el pelirrojo que menciono Ichigo)

- No vino con nadie (dijo Ichigo en voz baja)

Estaba feliz y a la vez no porque cuando se levanto para ver mejor a Rukia fue encontrado por Kagura que se lanzo a abrazarlo y para empeorar Rukia dirigió su mirada justamente donde el estaba y lo vio muy abrazado con Kagura entonces sintió que empezó arder algo dentro de ella que se negaba rotadamente a aceptar que fueran celos

- Esta ser una noche larga (dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo)

* * *

**Y HASTA AQUI ... YA SABEN DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS QUE ME SIGUEN Y ME PONEN COMO HISTORIA FAVORITA.. DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADESCO Y TAMBIEN MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME LEEN Y NO DEJAN COMENTARIO POR CUALQUIER RAZON ... ^^ DE VERDAD GRACIAS A TODOS Y...**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI 4EVER... 3 **


	6. Capitulo 5

OHA DE NUEVO..! ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE ESTE FIC TAN EMOCIONANTE YO NO DEJO DE BABEAR POR ICIHGO…

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A :::

** kyoko-chan2010 **

** marylu Rguez **

GRACIAS POR LEERME Y COMENTAR.. Y POR LOS QUE ME LEEN Y NO PUBLICAN TAMBIEN MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS ^^ BUENO AQUÍ EL SIGUEINTE CAPITULO …

Rukia se acerco para saludar a Inoe, Ishida, Ichigo y aunque no quería también fue a saludar a Kagura

- Kuchiki-san que bueno verte! (le dijo Inoe muy animada)

- Hola Inoe te ves muy bien tu también Kagura

- Gracias Kuchiki-san tu también te ves muy bonita, no lo crees Kurosaki-kun? (Inoe dijo en un tono de burla para molestar a Ichigo y de paso a Kagura)

- Si estas hermosa (le dijo mirándola a los ojos olvidándose de Kagura y haciendo que Rukia se sonrojara)

- Gracias (un poco sonrojada y Kagura hervía en coraje)

Casi al instante se acerco Tatsuki llevándose a Rukia y a Inoe

- Kurosaki-kun vamos a bailar (le jalo Kagura hacia la pista e Ichigo no pudo mas resignarse)

Ichigo perdió de vista a Rukia y Kagura prácticamente lo obligo a bailar con ella toda la noche

Mientras tanto Matsumoto habia encontrado a Rukia, Tatsuki, Inoe y para empeorar la situación Yoruichi también se habia unido y juntas Matsumoto y Yoruichi era una resaca asegurada

- Yoruichi-san ya no puedo mas (decía Rukia a modo de suplica)

- Vamos Kia-chan siempre hay espacio para otra copita (decía Matsumoto que ya estaba ebria, volteo a ver a Inoe y a Tatsuki y ellas estaban peor la única que se salvaba del grupo era Soi Fong la asiste personal de Yoruichi)

Paso la fiesta y quedaban solo unas cuantas personas y algunas ibas un poco mas ebrias que las tres

- Inoe-san estas bien? (pregunto Ishida)

- ssstoy bien amoooorr (dijo Inoe abrazándolo)

- Rukia si Byakuya te ve así te mata (dijo Renji que sostenía Tatsuki)

- Pero...yo soy gade (decía Rukia a ella no se le notaba que estaba ebria solo cuando empezaba a hablar) tengo mss dereshos

- Byakuya no sabe eso así que vamonos sin hacer secándolo

- Pe...pero Matsu aun sta ahí, n puedo dejarla con la btella en laa mano (decía Rukia haciendo berrinches pero Matsmoto era arrastrada para salir por su novio Gin y Yoruichi por SoiFong)

- Rukia me la estas poniendo difícil (dijo Renji preocupado porque tenia que llevarlas a las dos a Rukia y a Tatsuki)

Cuando Rukia seguía discutiendo con Renji pero alguien la tomo del hombro

- Yo llevo a la enana (dijo Ichigo en su habitual tono)

- Como crees que voy a dejar que te la lleves si ni siquiera te conozco (dijo Renji molesto)

- El...es Fresita-kun (dijo Rukia burlándose)

- No te preocupes Renji podemos confiar en el no le aria nada a Kuchiki-san, yo lo conozco es mi mejor amigo

- Bueno si tu lo dices

- Mi opinión no cuenta (dice Rukia)

- Bueno esta bien con quien quieres irte con Ishida con Ichigo o conmigo (dice Renji, sabia que Rukia cuando estaba ebria era el doble de obstinada)

- Bueno yo...(se puso en una pensativa) yo quiero quedarme con Matsumoto (se dio la vuelta pero Ichigo la sostuvo)

- Creo que esta decidido que te vienes conmigo, pero antes necesito que me hagas un favor, lleva a Kagura a su casa

- Como ..te escapste de esa loca (dijo Rukia)

- Se fue al baño (miro a Ishida) díganle que tenia algo muy urgente que hacer (se dirigió de nuevo a Rukia) ya vamonos, antes de que te vea tu hermano

- Bueno vamonos.. pero no a... tu casa porque... la ultima vez... (Ichigo le tapo la boca)

- Adios (Ichigo se la llevo arrastrando)

Y apenas se fue Rukia se acerco Byakuya a los chicos y estos trataron de ocultar a sus novias ebrias

- Vieron donde esta Rukia, la mayoria de las mujeres aquí se descontrolo y bebió de mas

- Nooo ella se fue mucho antes es que estaba cansada (Dijo Renji)

- De verdad no la vi (dijo Byakuya)

- Se quiso despedir pero no lo vio (dijo Ishida)

- Bueno ya hablare con ella el lunes, yo también me voy

Byakuya se fue y los dos chicos suspiraron aliviados

- Boque..no le dijeron a Kushiki-sama que kushiki-san se fue muy feliz gon Kurrosaki-kun (dijo Inoe cayéndose)

- Creo que es mejor omitir eso Hime (le dijo Ishida)

Rukia he Ichigo llegaron apenas al estacionamiento y se fueron en el auto de Ichigo, Rukia protesto porque su auto se quedaría abandonado pero al final le hizo caso

- Rukia no se donde queda tu departamento (le dijo Ichigo)

- En stos momentos yyo tampoco

- Vamos Rukia ayúdame un poquitito

- Bueno así con.. la.. carita que haces no sse te pude negar nada

Ichigo sonrió y Rukia le indico mas o menos por donde debía ir y al fin llegaron pero cuando llegaron Ichigo se dio cuanta de que Rukia se habia quedado dormida, se bajo del auto y la cargo tubo que hacerla reaccionar un poco para que le dijera en que departamento del edificio vivía subió por el ascensor y camino hasta su departamento, apenas porque cada momento alguien lo detenía para preguntarle que si necesitaba ayuda y que le habia pasado a Rukia, el solo decía "se durmió y me da mucha pena despertarla"

Cuando llego revido la cartera de Rukia y encontró la llave

Entro y busco su habitación, para su suerte el departamento es pequeño así que la encontró muy rápido, la puso en su cama le saco los zapatos y le puso una manta encima

Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando sintió que era sujetado de la mano

- No te vayas (Ichigo se soltó delicadamente no quería aprovecharse de Rukia en ese estado y para que no le gane la sentencio debía irse y rápido)

- Estas muy ebria y cuando despiertes mañana me mataras si me encuentras aquí (pero Rukia volvió sujetar su mano)

- Cuando tu estas a mi lado las pesadillas se van (Ichigo se quedo sin aliento cuando escucho eso)

No hizo de rogar se acerco a su lado y ella se abrazo a el, jalándolo para que se recostara a su lado y el permaneció, la tentación lo domino y se abrazo a ella

- Gracias Ichigo

Ahora si que se quedo sin palabras Rukia jamás lo llamaba por su primer nombre

Esta fue una buena noche después de todo, sin contar que Rukia habia dicho todo eso de ebria y que mañana lo golpearía pero en esos momentos no le importo y se durmió abrazo a ella

Capitulo 9

Ichigo tubo mucha suerte al despertar a antes que Rukia

- "No quisiera que se ponga a gritarme como una histérica"

Se levanto y se puso su saco dispuesto a irse antes de que despierte

- "talvez bebería prepárale un café o algo para que no le duela tanto la cabeza al despertar"

Se dirigió la cocina de Rukia y fue a prepararle por lo menos algo y después desaparecer, estaba seguro que lo que menos quería ver Rukia al despertar era a el

Aunque le tentó la idea de hacerla rabiar un poco pero se guardaría las ganas hasta el lunes

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Rukia habia abierto los ojos y de inmediato vino las consecuencias de la noche anterior

Sintió su cabeza apunto de explotar

- "Bueno al menos no tuve pesadillas, talvez la solución era tomar hasta perder la conciencia" (le dio una punzada a su cabeza) "Lastima que este método no sea aplicable"

Se levanto unos cinco minutos después de abierto los ojos, arrastrando los pies fue a darse un baño rápido para poder reaccionar

Cuando termino se cubrió con lo primero que encontró que era una toalla diminuta que apenas le cubría

- "Estoy en mi casa nadie me puede ver"

Cuando salió no se imaginaba encontrarse con Ichigo parado en su puerta con una charola

Por su parte Ichigo quiso dejarle el desayuno y luego irse pero cuando se disponía entrar al cuarto vio a Rukia saliendo envuelta en una pequeña toalla con el cabello suelto y mojado

El creyó que le daría una hemorragia nasal

- KIAAAAAAAAAAA!  
- "Temía que esto pasara" (decía Ichigo en su pensamiento) Rukia tranquila no me mates (decía Ichigo tratando de calmarla)

- SAL DE AQUÍ! (le grito Rukia e Ichigo salió rápido aun sosteniendo la charola)

Cuando Ichigo estuvo afuera la espero a que saliera para explicarle como fueron las cosas, mientras esperaba trato de borrarse la imagen de Rukia que acababa de ver

Después de un rato Rukia salió ya vestida

- Ahora si explícame que demonios haces aquí (dijo Rukia un poco mas tranquila pero aun enojada)

- Te prepare el desayuno y así me agradeces

- Habla ahora!

- Estas segura que quieres que te cuente?

- Muy segura

- Bueno ayer tomaste tanto que no podías levantarte y tus amigas estaban peor, así que me ofrecí a llevarte y cuando llegamos me dijiste que no me fuera (dije Ichigo sonriendo)

- No me digas que paso algo...

- Crees que me aprovecharía de ti estando en ese estado

- Prefiero no contestarte

- Pues sea lo que sea que estas pensado esta mal, nunca me aprovecharía de ti, además no crees que te hubieras despertado sin ropa

- Talvez me vestiste (dice Rukia aun sin creerle)

- No me hubiera tomado la molestia bastaba con desaparecer

- Esta bien te creo (se sienta en el sillón) y te quedaste solo porque te lo pedí

"Cuando tu estas a mi lado las pesadillas se van" (recordó la frase que le dijo Rukia)

- Estaba cansado (dice Ichigo mintiendo)

- Oh (dice Rukia con una decepción que no se noto)

- Ve a desayunar (Ichigo le señala la charola con su desayuno) yo me voy (se dirigió a la puerta)

- Oye si es verdad lo que dijiste de que no te aprovechaste de mi, entonces te debo por lo menos el desayuno (dice Rukia deteniéndolo)

- Rukia Kuchiki quiere me quede a desayunar con ella y no esta ebria (dice burlándose Ichigo)

- Estúpido no debí decirte nada (dice Rukia molestas)

- Esta bien me quedo (se ríe)

- Descerebrado

Rukia e Ichigo se dirigieron a la cocina Ichigo tuvo que prepararse su desayuno y luego se unió a Rukia

- Recuerdas algo (dice Ichigo)

- Solo a Matsumoto y a Yoruichi diciendo solo una copa mas (de ahí nada) y que hiciste con Kagura

- Me escape cuando ella se fue la baño y le dije a Ishida que la llevara a su casa

- Se le debieron haber salido los ojos cuando salió del baño y no te vio (dice Rukia riéndose)

- Espero que se haya molestado mucho así ya no me acosara

- Pensé que eso en el fondo le gustaba a cualquier hombre, digo Kagura es una mujer muy hermosa y con enoooormes ojos (dice Rukia sarcásticamente, ya sabemos a lo que se refería)

- Nunca estoy con una mujer mas de dos veces (dice Ichigo tranquilamente)

- Tienes terror a los compromisos

- Es solo que las mujeres con las que me he acostado generalmente no me agradan

- Muchas gracias por compararme con las estúpidas con las que estuviste (dice Rukia sarcásticamente)

- Tu eres un caso especial (se acerca a ella y Rukia se sonroja) simplemente no pude resistirme a ti

Choco sus labios con los de ella y Rukia abrios sus ojos de sorpresa

- "Ichigo estúpido sepárate de ella"

Se dijo Ichigo así mismo pero no pudo contra sus propios deseos así que haciendo todo lo contrario de lo que estaba pensado paso sus manos aprisionando su cintura la acerco mas a su cuerpo para poder profundizar el beso

Rukia aun estaba en shock pero cuando despertó hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, responder

Entreabrió sus labios para poder dar paso a la lengua de Ichigo y poder dar paso a una pequeña batalla dentro de su boca

Ichigo la levanto un poco para sentarla en la mesa e inmediatamente devorar su cuello, Rukia gimió y paso sus manos detrás del cuello de Ichigo acariciando su cabello

- Rukia! entre la puerta estaba abierta ( Renji entro de sorpresa a la cocina encontrándose con la imagen de la pareja) Esto es algo que no necesitaba ver

- Renji no es lo que parece (dice Rukia separándose rápido de Ichigo y bajando de la mesa)

- Talvez trataba de darte respiración de boca a boca, pero Ichigo eso es en la boca y no en el cuello (dice Renji burlándose)

- Lo recordare para lo próxima, ahora si me voy (le dio un beso rápido a Rukia y luego se fue antes de que empezara a gritarle)  
...

Capitulo 10

- ESTUPIDO! (grito Rukia pero Ichigo ya se habia ido robándole un beso)

- Pensé que tu y el estaban saliendo (dijo Renji)

- Claro que no estamos saliendo

- Vaya entonces renunciaste a tus ideas anticuadas, porque si no hubiera llegado hubieran pasado otras cosas

- Yo lo hubiera detenido (dijo segura Rukia)

- Enserio por eso es que estabas tan fuertemente abrazada a el (se burlo Renji)

- Cállate estúpido (le dijo Rukia molesta)

- Pero si te gusta y a el se nota que también porque no quieres salir con el

- Porque lo único que quiere el es acostarse conmigo

- Que bueno que no lo logro(dijo Renji y enseguida vio la cara que ponía Rukia) no paso nada entre ustedes Rukia

- Bueno en realidad...

- Sabia que no debía confiar en el se aprovecho de ti cuando estabas ebria (se enojo Renji) lo voy a matar (se dirigió a la puerta pero Rukia lo detuvo)

- No paso nada con nosotros ayer, fue antes

- También tomaste mucho

- No (rukia estaba roja)

- Renunciaste a tus convicciones y ni siquiera estabas con una gota de alcohol (se sorprendió Renji) El te debe gustar demasiado

- Claro que me gusta a que mujer no le gusta, viste como es

- No te puedo dar un punto de vista yo soy un hombre

- Bueno como sea, fue una noche que nunca en mi vida quisiera repetir

- Tan malo fue?

- El bastardo fue excelente, pero yo no lo quiero y no soy de ese tipo que se acuesta con alguien nada mas por placer, me sentí mal al dia siguiente

- Si no me lo hubieras dicho no lo creía, Tu y Kurosaki parecen solo compañeros de trabajo ni siquiera lo llamas por su primer nombre

- Quedamos en que jamás hablaríamos de lo que paso

- Bueno eso explica por que se estaban devorando sobre tu mesa (dijo Renji sarcástico)

- Lo que paso hoy no fue importante solo fue un momento de debilidad

"Tu eres un caso especial simplemente no pude resistirme a ti" (recordó Rukia)

- Deberías relajarte mas (dijo Renji)

- Porque dices eso

- Desde que te conozco nunca fuiste impulsiva, ni te dejaste llevar porque sentías siempre te reprimías

- Eso no es verdad

- Dime una sola vez en la que hayas dejado llevar por tu corazón (Rukia pensó y no pudo contestar a Renji) Talvez l que tu necesitas es como se dice...(recordó Renji) ah si Sexo sin cadenas

- Con Kurosaki? si claro (dijo sarcástica Rukia) aunque yo aceptara esa loca y tonta idea tuya jamás se daría porque el tiene una regla de no acostarse dos veces con la misma mujer

- Pero me dijiste que entre ustedes ya habia pasado algo verdad?

- Si

- Entonces porque se estaban besando cuando llegue?

- Te dije que solo fue un momento

- Pero entonces si solo fue un momento quiere decir que entre ustedes hay tentaciones y si las hay porque no se han separado ya, ayer cuando tu estabas ebria el se preocupo lo que quiere decir que tu le importas

- A donde quieres llegar Renji?

- Que el te gusta tu le gustas

- Y que con eso?

- El te puede ayudar a que no seas tan drástica con tus emociones

- Yo estoy muy feliz como soy

- Cuantas veces terminaste tus relaciones cuando sentiste que el chico te estaba empezando a gustarte demasiado, porque tu escuchas a tu cabeza y nunca escuchaste a tu corazón

- Pero yo no siento nada por Kurosaki

- Y que solo será un impulso de tus deseos

- Aunque tuviste la razón en lo que dijiste antes, el estar con Kurosaki no me parece

- Pero ese será un gran paso a tu recuperación y el siguiente paso son tus pesadillas

Rukia no le quiso decir a Renji que casualmente las dos veces que Rukia durmió con Ichigo, no habia tenido ninguna pesadilla, si se lo decía quería decir otra larga platica sobre Ichigo y eso es lo que Rukia quería evitar a toda costa

Mientras tanto Ichigo ya estaba en su departamento golpeándose la cabeza

- Porque no me puedo controlar! (gritaba Ichigo)  
Que demonios tiene la enana para que me atraiga tanto, es solo un chica mas que paso por mi cama, es solo eso

Se repetía muchas veces Ichigo pero aun no se lo podía creer  
- Talvez si estuviera con ella una vez mas (pero le paso como un Flash Back todo lo que le contó Ishida y lo que su rostro demostraba cuando ella tenia pesadillas, era tristeza, rabia y sobre todo desesperación) Nooo es una mala idea, tengo que dejarla tranquila, talvez ella encuentre a alguien que la haga feliz (rápidamente sacudió la cabeza al imaginarse a Rukia con otro hombre, fue un pensamiento que le dio mucho coraje) Me voy a volver loco! maldita la hora en que conocí a Rukia Kuchiki

Rukia e Ichigo durmieron con dolor de cabeza de lo mucho que pensaron el uno en el otro

Al dia siguiente despertaron a duras penas y se fueron al trabajo y casualmente llegaron al mismo tiempo, se vieron cuando salieron ambos de sus autos en el estacionamiento

Rukia estuvo apunto de irse sin saludarlo cuando Ichigo la llamo

- Lo siento (Ichigo le dijo y Rukia lo vio) Yo no me controle ayer

- Tampoco te crucifiques Kurosaki (le sonrió Rukia y el también sonrió) Yo también estuve ahí y no me estabas obligando a nada, fue un momento que paso y ya, podemos olvidarlo

- Hay un pequeño problema con eso Rukia

- Cual?

- ("al diablo con todo") No quiero olvidarlo (se fue acercando) Quiero estar contigo otra vez

- Pensé que tu...(Ichigo puso una mano en su boca)

- No repitas como soy normalmente, porque ni yo puedo entenderme en estos momentos lo único que se es que te necesito urgentemente o me voy a volver loco

- Yo...yo

Rukia no podía vocalizar nada mientras veía los labios de Ichigo aproximándose cada vez mas a sus labios, pero como me encanta que los interrumpan en estos momentos apareció Ishida

- Kurosaki? (pregunto Ishida e Ichigo y Rukia se separaron) Perdón por interrumpir

- No pasa nada Ishida (dijo Rukia pero Ichigo lo quiso matar) No traes lentes hoy

- Si Hime estuvo un poco efusiva cuando la lleve de la fiesta y los arrojo muy lejos (dijo Ishida sonrojándose) ahora no veo muy bien y menos con la oscuridad del estacionamiento de la empresa

- Te ves muy gracioso (se rió Ichigo cuando noto que Ishida arrugaba los ojos para poder ver mejor)

- No te rías naranja idiota

Estuvieron peleando un poco cuando los tres subieron, Rukia e Ichigo se despidieron de Ishida y siguieron caminado hasta su oficina, Ichigo fue muy callado y con el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal parecía molesto con el mismo

Cuando llegaron ambos se sentaron y empezaron a trabajar o por lo menos estaban tratando, Rukia pensaba en lo que paso con Ichigo en su mente estaban muchos pensamientos confusos que Renji e Ichigo pusieron en su cabeza, cuando de repente todos atacaron al mismo tiempo

"Sexo sin cadenas"

"Escucha a tu corazón"

"Te gusta el te gusta"

"Tu eres un caso especial simplemente no pude resistirme a ti"

"Quiero estar contigo otra vez"

Ichigo vio que Rukia se habia recargado en su silla y cerraba los ojos creyó que ella estaría enferma o algo así y acerco su silla hacia ella para preguntarle

- Oi Rukia estas bien? (le movió Ichigo) Rukiaa (ella no le hizo caso he Ichigo se empezó a preocupar)

- "Solo una vez mas"

Cuando Ichigo estuvo apunto de levantarse para pedir ayuda Rukia abrió los ojos

- Enana casi me matas de un susto pensé que te habías desmayado, estas enfer...

No pudo hablar nada mas por que Rukia se acerco mucho a el y le dio un beso muy intenso que lo dejo sin aliento

- Que...que..(Ichigo balbuceaba cuando la vio levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a el para sentarse en sus piernas y lo volvía a besar)

Cuando Ichigo vio que Rukia tomo tal actitud para que negarlo le encanto que Rukia tomara esa decisión, sin embargo Ichigo no estaba seguro de algo si después de que pasara todo esto con Rukia el podría decir que sea la ultima vez

Esque cada vez se hacia mas adicto a ella a su sabor, su olor, la forma de suspira y de gemir que ella tenia

Por su parte Rukia ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho lo único que se le paso por la mente es hacer caso a sus impulsos y hacer lo que ella quería por una vez, eran tantos años de impulsos reprimidos que algún dia tenia que explotar

- Eres un imbécil que besa bien (decía entre besos y suspiros)

- Tu una enana que me vuelve loco (estaba igual que ella)_

- Idiota

- Enana mandona

- Te odio (Gimió la ultima letra ya que Ichigo habia medido su mano dentro de su partí y ahora pasaba a acariciarla)

- Yo te odio mas (decía ahora besando su cuello)

Siguieron besándose y acariciándose mutuamente hasta que el celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar como loco

- Si lo contestas te mato (le dijo Ichigo)

- Por lo menos déjame apagarlo

- No (no podían interrumpirlo en este momento)

Apenas rukia se paro y fue a recoger su celular

- Moshi moshi (dijo Rukia un poco cansada)

- Dijiste que ibas a apagarlo (le regaño Ichigo y Rukia le hizo señas para que se callara)

- Hola Ashido (Por si no fuera poco interrumpir era nada mas y nada menos que Ashido, a Ichigo empezó a hervirle la sangre)

- Hola Rukia este...no se como decirte esto pero...

- Que paso? (Rukia dijo ya un poco asustada)

- Es tu hermano...tuvo un accidente

- Que accidente? (Rukia dijo alarmada y asustada)

- Un camión perdió el control por la calle que tu hermano iba y chocaron su auto

- Voy en un segundo (Rukia colgó recogió su chaqueta y se fue muy rápido y salió sin decir nada)

- Oi! espera que paso? (corrió Ichigo detrás de ella)

- Mi hermano tuvo un accidente

- Te acompaño

Los dos salieron al estacionamiento y fueron al auto de Ichigo

- No puedes ir mas rápido? (decía Rukia desesperada)

- Quieres tener un accidente tu también?

- Mi hermano esta en el hospital y tu conduces como una viejita

- Estas demasiado nerviosa, tranquilízate Byakuya es una de las personas mas fuertes que he conocido en mi vida

Rukia respiro hondo y trato de calmarse

Cuando llegaron al hospital Rukia vajo como una bala y fue por los pasillos hasta que se encontró con Ashido

- Ashido (corrió hacia el y el la recibió abrazándola, Ichigo vio la escena desde lejos pero no era el momento de enojarse por eso) Como esta mi hermano

- Esta recuperándose, sufrió una lesiones y se fracturo cuatro costillas (Ashido era un doctor muy famoso)

- Puedo verlo?

- Si pasa (le señalo el cuarto en donde estaba)

Rukia corrió hacia el cuarto dejando un ambiente muy tenso entre Ichigo y Ashido

Cuando llego y vio a Byakuya, no pudo evitar que se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas y se lanzo a abrazarlo

- Rukia, no se si te lo han dicho me fracture cuatro costillas (señalo Byakuya quejándose)

- Lo siento Ni-sama, es que me alegra mucho que este bien, moriría si algo te pasa eres lo único que tengo

- Crees que me iría dejante sola, además tengo siete vidas que no se te olvide (Rukia le sonrió)

Mientras tanto afuera, tanto Ashido con Ichigo se sintieron muy incómodos

- Eres doctor o algo así (pregunto Ichigo)

- Si especialista en traumatología (dice Ashido orgulloso)

- hmm

- Tu eres al que vi el otro dia en el estacionamiento de la empresa de Kuchiki-sama

- Si (dijo Ichigo tajante al recordar que paso cuando lo vio allí, el estaba seguro que Ashido lo dijo para recordárselo y así molestarlo) Ha y por eso no te preocupes ya me aclaro Rukia que paso, era solo una broma

- Si, bueno esperemos que pronto no sea así

- Que quieres decir?

- Bueno pues entre Rukia y yo pasaron ciertas cosas

- Que tipo de cosas?

- Estas muy interesado

- Bueno Rukia es mi amiga y compañera de trabajo, quisiera saber un poco de su vida

- Confórmate con saber que ella me quiere y si ahora no estamos juntos es por nuestro distintos trabajos lo que no mantiene separados

- Supongo que si ella te quisiera no le importarían los horarios (dijo Ichigo molestándolo)

- Ella te interesa verdad?

- No como tu crees pero si

- Pierdes el tiempo no eres su tipo, ella prefiere hombres serios y centrados

- Eso es lo que tu crees

- Que...?

- De que hablan (llego Rukia interrumpiendo la platica)

- RUKIA! (dijeron los dos asustados al mismo tiempo)

- Parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma

- No solo nos asuste pensé que estabas con tu hermano (Dijo Ashido)

- Si es solo que una enfermera me pidió que saliera, Ni-sama esta un poco extrañado que las enfermeras entran demasiado a su habitación

- Pero como esta? (dijo Ichigo)

- Mejor, pero aun esta adolorido

- No te preocupes pasaran a darle unos calmantes muy pronto

- Gracias Ashido no se que haríamos sin ti

- No te preocupes yo haría lo que sea con tal que estés tranquila

- Talvez deberías ir a decir que le apliquen esos calmantes de una vez no? (dijo Ichigo)

- Ichigo tiene razón, así se le pasara pronto el dolor a  
Ni-sama (dijo Rukia)

- Si claro vuelvo enseguida (dice Ashido mirando a Ichigo de mala manera y se va dejando a Ichigo y a Rukia solos)

- No tienes que quedarte aquí si quieres puedes irte (Le dice Rukia)

- No tengo nada que hacer si mi jefe esta aquí, pero si llamare a la empresa (saco su celular y llamo a Ishida)

Mientas tanto en la oficina de Ishida

- Mi amor siento otra vez haber roto tus lentes

- No te preocupes Hime solo será hasta mañana que me den unos nuevos

- Pero no puedes ver nada (dice Inoe preocupada)

- Yo puedo ver tampoco estoy tan ciego (dice dirigiéndose a la silla)

- Amor estoy al otro lado

- Ya lo sabia (dice Ishida volteándose y sonrojado) Que raro que Kuchiki-sama no haya llegado ya va ha ser medio dia

- Tal vez tuvo una reunión de emergencia

- Hubiera llamado (en ese momento sonó el teléfono he Ishida contesto) Bueno...Bueno!...BUENO!

- Ishida-kun esa es la engrapadora (dice Inoe)

- Bueno se parecen cualquiera las confundiría (dice sonrojado y esta vez si levanta el teléfono) Bueno

- Ishida porque tardas en contestar

- Problemas con la engrapadora, pero bueno para que llamaste pensé que estabas aquí

Ichigo le contó todo lo que habia pasado con el accidente de Byakuya

- Vamos de inmediato (colgó)

- Que paso? (dijo Inoe)

- Kuchiki-sama tuvo un accidente y esta en el hospital (se dirigió a la puerta y bajaron al estacionamiento)


	7. Capitulo 6

HOLA MIS PERVERTIDOS ICHIRUKISTAS ^^

¿VERDAD QUE ESE LEMON ESTA PARA MORIR...? SUERTUDA ES NUESTAR RUKIA AL TENER A SEMEJANTE BOMBON

NO HABRA BABY, GOME, PERO SI MUCHO LEMON.. Y BYAKUYA ES UN PILAR IMPORTANTE EL NO ES MALO EN ESTE FIC.

SIN MAS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A :

** MARYLU RGUEZ**

**KAGURARUKI**

**KYOKO-CHAN2010**

EN VERDAD MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS EN VERDAD LO APRECIO...

YA LES DEJO LEER ESTE FIC.. HOY SUBIRE DOS CAPIS ESTAN MUY HOT

* * *

Cuando Inoe e Ishida llegaron al hospital, fueron directamente donde se encontraba Rukia

- Kuchiki-san vinimos en cuanto nos enteramos lo que paso...(vio a Ichigo) Porque está aquí Kurosaki-kun?

- Solo vine porque en mi oficina me aburriría (contesto Ichigo rápidamente)

- Bueno, y como esta Kuchiki-sama? (pregunto Ishida)

- Mejor, solo se fracturo unas cuantas costillas

Rukia les contó mejor, como había sido todo el accidente

- Y ahora podemos pasar a saludarlo?

- Aun no, siempre entran enfermeras y me sacan del cuarto, diciendo que tienen que revisar a Ni-sama y se quedan ahí mucho tiempo

- "Como pueden ser así de inocente" (pensó Ichigo)

Cuando vieron salir a la enfermera del cuarto de Byakuya entraron inmediatamente

- Como se encuentra Kuchiki-sama? (pregunto Ishida)

- Mejor, pero no era necesario que vengan todos

- Querían saber cómo estabas Ni-sama (le dijo Rukia)

- Bueno estoy mejor

- Eso te dijeron las enfermeras que entraron? (dijo Rukia)

- Si eso me dicen todas nada más me hacen sacar la camisa me revisan y se van

- "La inocencia es de familia" (pensaron Ichigo, Ishida e Inoe)

- Tal vez quieren estar muy seguras

Hablaron un poco mas, y luego los cuatro salieron por otra enfermera que entro (yo hubiera hecho lo mismo XD ,si fuera mujer claro ._. )

Ishida e Inoe se quedaron una hora más, y luego se despidieron de Rukia

- No vienes Kurosaki (le pregunto Ishida)

- No, me quedare un poco mas

- Pero, ya te quedaste toda la mañana (le dijo Rukia) Deberías irte con ellos, no quiero quitarte la tarde también

- Tu no me pediste que me quedara, fui yo quien escogió, como escojo quedarme más tiempo

- Bueno, creo que eso es un no (se dirigió a Inoe) ya vamos

- Si, pero antes quisiera hablar un momento con Kuchiki-san (dijo Inoe)

Estiro a Rukia hasta meterse en el baño y ahí la interrogo

- Volviste a dormir con Kurosaki-kun?

- Inoe! Solo para esto me trajiste aquí?

- Me come la duda, porque Kurosaki-kun quiere quedarse, nunca se preocupo tanto por Kuchiki-sama, y ahora de repente quiere esperar toda la mañana y la tarde

- Se irá dentro de poco

- Yo creo que no, pero ya no le des vueltas y contéstame

- Es una larga historia Inoe te la contare después

- Porque no compartes mi interés de meterme en tu vida? (dijo Inoe haciendo un teatro)

- Ya vámonos! (le regaño Rukia)

Salieron del baño, e Inoe se fue del hospital con la curiosidad

- De que hablaron? (pregunto Ichigo)

- Cosas de mujeres (se quedo en silencio un momento) Porque te quedaste?

- Ya se los dije, no tengo que hacer nada en todo el día y me aburro

- No será que Kurosaki-kun, se quedo por mi? (le dijo Rukia en una vocecita que lo irrito)

- Ya quisieras enana

- Di lo que quieras, pero yo creo que cualquier persona podría encontrar un mejor lugar para evitar el aburrimiento que un hospital

- Mi padre es medico he estado en un hospital muchas veces y no es aburrido cuando tienes a alguien con quien hablar o molestar (le sonrió a Rukia)

- Eres raro

- Como tú, nunca

De repente paso un carrito de comida para enfermos y a Rukia se le fueron los ojos e Ichigo se rió

- Por tu cara al ver la comida para enfermos diría que tienes mucha hambre

- Cállate Kurosaki

- No te enojes yo quería invitarte a comer

- Pero Ni-sama

- Creo que está demasiado bien atendido por las enfermeras

- Tú crees?

- No lo dudo

Rukia aun así le fue a avisar que iba a comer con Ichigo y cuando salió de la habitación de Byakuya vio a Ashido acercándose a ella

- Rukia que bueno que te veo, tengo un descanso de una hora, por qué no salimos?

- Eto...Ashido voy a salir con Kurosaki (vio la cara de decepción de Ashido) pero no te preocupes mañana salgo contigo

- Lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo (Ichigo apareció rápido ante los dos jalando a Rukia)

- Ya estas lista? (paso una mano por su cintura y la dirijo a la salida)

- Adiós Ashido (cuando estuvieron ya en la salida Rukia lo regaño) Eso lo hiciste para molestarlo?

- Claro que no, si lo hubiera querido molestar habría hecho esto (la jalo de la cintura y le dio un rápido y apasionado beso) Eso lo habría molestado

- Idiota (Rukia dijo en voz baja ruborizándose)

- Ya nos vamos? (Ichigo le sonrió cínicamente)

Ichigo y Rukia salieron del hospital y se fueron a comer

Cuando entraron al local se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron

- Aun no me termino de tragar eso de que te quedaste conmigo por que estabas aburrido

- Créelo porque es verdad, además según tu porque me quedaría

- No tengo idea, pero creo aun así creo, que la primera excusa no es verdad

- Bueno, cambiemos de tema porque si seguimos dando vueltas no terminaremos nunca

- Bueno como quieras, sobre qué quieres hablar?

- Porque Ashido es así contigo?

- Fuimos compañeros en la universidad, tuvimos una relación que duro muy poco pero aun así Ashido siempre ha intentado que volvamos a ser una pareja, y porque te interesa?

- Pensé que éramos algo así como amigos (recordó lo que paso en la oficina antes de que llamaran diciendo que Byakuya se había accidentado) con derechos (cuando dijo eso ultimo Rukia se atraganto con el agua que estaba tomando)

- Kurosaki, creo que no es un buen lugar para hablar de eso (recordó también)

- Bueno entonces somos amigos por lo menos?

- Esta bien

- Entonces hablemos sobre ti

- Y porque no empezamos contigo?

- Bueno, que quieres saber sobre mi?

- Alguna vez en tu vida se te ocurrió enamorarte?

- Mmmm no

- Nunca en tu vida? (dijo Rukia sorprendida)

- Bueno cuenta cuando era un niño?

- Creo que no, pero aun así eso suena tierno (Rukia se sonrojo cuando lo dijo) Seguro que es una táctica de seductor

- No niego que resultaría excelente, pero no soy un perdedor para usar esos métodos, basta una conversación de una hora

- Don súper ego hablando

- Gracias! (Sarcástico)

- No niego que me da curiosidad, saber de quién fue la persona de la que te enamoraste cuando eras niño seguro que fue una profesora o algo así

- No, fue una niña que de hecho era menor que yo

- Bueno ahora si tengo mucha curiosidad

- Bueno mejor lo resumimos y decimos que ella me dio mi primer beso y después se fue

- Como que se fue?

- Bueno después de que me dio un beso le dije que nos viéramos al día siguiente y ella no fue

- Nunca supiste porque?

- Tenia 13 años, para mi ella fue una mentirosa ni si quiera me moleste en averiguar quién era

- Vaya para ser recuerdo de una noche lo recuerdas bien

- Eso es lo único que los hombres recordamos, la primer decepción o el primer beso, y para mi fue todo al mismo tiempo

- Eso te afecto mucho, digo eras un niño no te pudo afectar tanto

- Medio año después mi mamá murió y me dije que ninguna mujer mas volvería a abandonarme desde ahí tengo ese extraño sentimiento de solo estar con mujeres una noche  
Rukia se sorprendió mucho que Ichigo compartiera eso con ella e Ichigo también una vez que le contó lo que había pasado no puedo detenerse y le dijo todo lo que sentía

- Supongo que eso me ayudo más que una terapia (se rió y se sonrojo)

- Lo siento, no quise obligarte a que me cuentes todo eso (se sonrojo)

- No me obligaste, deja de sentirte culpable por todo ( no pudo evitarlo y le acarició la mejilla, Rukia se sonrojo aun mas) Mira por fin viene la comida

Comieron los dos muy tranquilamente en silencio Rukia sentía que ella también debía contarle algo ya que el había confiado mucho en ella

Cuando salieron del local fueron al hospital e Ichigo aunque él no quería se tuvo que despedir de Rukia

- Bueno ya me voy

- Si es sábado después de todo mereces salir de juerga (dentro de ella le entristeció que Ichigo fuera ya que disfrutaba de su compañía ya sea en silencio)

- Bueno adiós (le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue)

Rukia ingreso de nuevo al hospital y se quedo sentada en la habitación de su hermano toda la tarde, el le dijo que no era necesario pero Rukia se puso muy terca y se quedo

- De verdad Rukia no es necesario que te quedes ahí (dijo byakuya)

- Si Rukia-chan nosotras lo cuidaremos muyy bien (dijo añil-chan)

- Si, no te preocupes cuñada digo Rukia-san ( dijo mikoto un poco ruborizada)

- Hablando de cuidarlo, es mi tuno darle el baño de esponja (dijo Gaby)

- No, tu y lo hiciste tres veces y seguidas! (Dijo shirayuki-san)

- No, eso lo hiso mikoto (Dijo Gaby haciendo ruborizar a mikoto Kurosaki)

- Eto.., no se preocupen creo que ya estoy muy limpio (dijo Byakuya)

- Pero aun así, debo escuchar su corazón Kuchiki-sama (dijo añil-chan sacando el estetoscopio)

- Me alegro que en este hospital sean tan cuidadosos con los pacientes (dijo Rukia inocentemente)

- Bueno (Byakuya se desnudo de la parte de arriba)

- KIAAAAA! (Gritaron mikoto Kurosaki, shirayuki-san, añil-chan y Gaby al mismo tiempo)

- Que paso no me digan que Byakuya-sama se quito la camisa (entro sofii-chan como una loca al cuarto y cuando lo vio se desmayo junto a sus otra compañeras)

- Eto... creo que ella también necesitan un medico ahora (dijo Rukia)

Rukia se quedo en el cuarto el resto de la tarde con las enfermeras que le caían muy bien

Las horas pasaron Rukia vio su reloj marcaban las 3 de la mañana Byakuya ya descansaba en un profundo sueño gracias a los tranquilizantes no despertaría hasta mañana

-"Seguro que Kurosaki se fue a hacer de las suyas y esta con alguna mujer" (esa idea le molesto mucho pero no lo quiso aceptar)

Otra media hora paso y a Rukia le empezó a vencer el sueño salió al pasillo del hospital para no dormirse se sentó en las sillas que había al lado de los cuartos, cuando pensó que el sueño ya le gano sintió la presencia de alguien al lado suyo

- Seguro te pusiste terca y no quisiste volver a tu casa verdad enana

Rukia levanto los ojos a la persona que le hablaba

- Kurosaki!

Dijo Rukia sorprendida pero antes volvemos unas horas antes al pensamiento de Ichigo 

" LO QUE LE PASO A ICHIGO"

Cuando Ichigo se despidió de Rukia fue a su casa, fue a tomar una ducha y decidió que merecía salir este sábado

- "Soy soltero, es sábado y no he tenido sexo con otra chica parte de Rukia desde que conocí precisamente a la maldita enana que eso es ya casi 2 meses, si Ishida lo supiera se reiría de mi hasta desfallecer"

Se arreglo y salió decidió a olvidar a Rukia por lo menos esa noche

Subió a su auto y se dirigió a un local para tomar algo y conocer a su próxima victima de la noche

- "Ya me acosté con Rukia no tendría que haber ningún problema, esa era mi única obsesión"

Bajo del auto y entro, fue directo a la barra y pidió algo de tomar, volteo para ver si habia alguien que le interesaba pero ninguna chica del lugar le llamaba la atención

- Tomando solo? (volteo para ver quien le hablaba)

- Creo que ya no (la chica era bastante atractiva y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad) quieres algo?

Bebieron un poco, bueno ella hizo un monologo porque no le dejo hablar a Ichigo ni un momento

A Ichigo le pareció toda una barbie plástica y superficial

- "Tan contraria a Rukia, NO idiota en que estas pensando, esta es la noche libre de ella"

- Talvez deberíamos continuar la conversación en tu casa ("que conversación si estas hablando sola")

- Claro, me encantaría (le dio una sonrisa)

Salieron del local y se dirigieron al auto de Ichigo pero cuando estaban apunto de subir Ichigo se detuvo

- Sabes que lo siento pero olvide que esta noche tenia que hacer algo muy importante ("Tonto, tontisimo tonto" Se dijo mentalmente)

- Mas importante que estar conmigo! (dijo sorprendida)

- He no te ofendas pero si

- Eres gay? (no se podía creer que le estaban rechazando)

- No, pero tengo novia

- Y ella es la que te impide estar conmigo estoy segura que no es ni la mitad de lo que soy yo

- Bueno ella es bajita (sonrió tiernamente al recordar a Rukia) Pero estoy seguro de una cosa definitivamente es mas mujer que tu (sintió una cachetada)

- No tengo porque aguantar eso cualquier hombre de allí mataría por estar conmigo

- No estoy entre ellos así que puedes volver allá dentro y buscar a esos hombres

- Estúpido no sabes de lo que te perdiste

- No, pero si se de lo que me voy a perder si no voy a buscar a mi novia

La chica grito de ira y se fue, Ichigo rió de la actitud de aquella mujer que ni su nombre recordaba, entro a su auto y luego se golpeo la cabeza contra el volante

- "La palabra idiota se queda corta conmigo porque no puedo volver a la normalidad, ya se me iré a otro lado recién son las 3 de la madrugada aun tengo tiempo de divertirme"

Manejo rápido según el dirigiéndose a otro local pero cuando se despertó de sus pensamiento vio que estaba al frente del hospital donde estaba internado Byakuya

- "Porque mi propia voluntad esta en contra mía"

Ichigo bajo del auto

- "Talvez ni la enana esta allí, bueno conociendo lo terca que es se quedo solo la saludo y me voy"

Ichigo saco dos cafés de una maquina de afuera, si Rukia estaba allí se debería estar muriendo de sueño se dijo mentalmente, y luego entro en el hospital

Camino por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Byakuya afuera de su habitación estaban una silla larga y ahí vio a Rukia, dormida de sentada, Ichigo sonrió al verla y se acerco

Y ahí es donde llegamos a esta escena

- Seguro te pusiste terca y no quisiste volver a tu casa verdad enana

Rukia levanto los ojos a la persona que le hablaba

- Kurosaki! (se froto los ojos) esto es una pesadilla?

- Muy graciosa (le extendió la mano con café) Te traje café

- Que haces aquí?

- No puedes decir simplemente gracias

- No, dime que haces aquí

- Me aburrí de un lugar al que fui y decidí venir a molestarte un rato

- Te parece mas divertido el estar aquí conmigo en un hospital, que en un lugar divirtiéndote?

- Te parece muy raro?

- Me parece estúpido

- Que curioso es lo mismo que mi mente me dice cada 5 segundos (Rukia rió)

- Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- No le dije a Ni-sama que me quedaría

- Estoy seguro que el te dijo que no era necesario pero tu quedaste

- Bueno si...

- Deja de ser terca

- Bueno esta bien

Salieron del hospital al auto de Ichigo y se dirigieron a la casa de Rukia

Los dos caminaron al estacionamiento del hospital y allí se subieron al auto de Ichigo

Ichigo noto el esfuerzo que hacia Rukia para quedarse despierta esto le recordó mucho la noche de que la llevo a su departamento cuando ella tomo de mas en esa fiesta

Llegaron al edificio y se bajaron dirigiéndose a la entrada

- Bueno llegamos (dijo Rukia)

- Sip (se miraron ambos si saber que decir exactamente) bueno ya me voy (se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su auto)

- Kurosaki!

- Si? (se dirigió hacia a ella rápidamente como esperando que ella le invitara a subir a su departamento)

- Eto... gracias por recogerme

- Ahh de nada, adiós (se fue decepcionado a su auto)

- Kurosaki! (volvió a llamarlo)

- No te preocupes Rukia ya me dijiste gracias por todo y no me pidas perdón

- De hecho yo te pensaba invitar a subir

- Enserio? (dijo con emoción sin darse cuenta) Quiero decir enserio? (lo dijo en un tono de voz mas serio)

- Si, digo por lo menos déjame compensarte un poco el sábado que te arruine

- Esta bien

Subieron los dos al departamento de Rukia cuando entraron ella le ofreció tomar algo o comer algo

- Que te parece si vemos algunas películas

- Si me paréese una muy buena idea (le contesto Ichigo)

- Escoge que ver hasta que yo prepare algo de comer, las películas están en el cajón debajo de la tele

Ichigo se acerco al cajón esperándose con encontrar solo películas románticas y dramáticas pero en lugar de eso se encontró con solo suspenso y horror que casualmente eran las películas que el veía mas

- Por que la cara de impresión Kurosaki?

- Nada solo me sorprendió de que tengamos los mismos gustos en las películas

- Supongo que a ti no te gusta mucho la acción, los autos y las chicas desnudas en las películas

- Y a ti las cosas cursis y dramáticas

- Bueno tenemos mas en común de lo esperábamos

Los dos se sentaron el sillón para ver la película que Ichigo habia escogido "Los otros" (si no la vieron la recomiendo es muy interesante)

La película transcurrió hasta que ninguno pudo aguantar el sueño y se quedaron dormidos en una pose nada tradicional Ichigo estaba recostado en todo el sillón y Rukia sobre el

El fue quien abrió los ojos primero encontrándose con Rukia encima de el, se sorprendió mucho al principio y luego recordó como habían dormido al ver la película vio su reloj marcaban las cuatro de la mañana

Suspiro y luego centro su atención en la muchacha que tenia encima

- "Que bien huele su cabello"

La acaricio encima de la cabeza ella se movió un poco provocando un sutil roce entre sus cuerpos que hizo que Ichigo gimiera bajito

- Ru..Rukia...enana despierta (Ichigo dijo un poco nervioso)

Rukia no le escucho y siguió moviéndose un poco mas fuerte que antes, esto ya tuvo a Ichigo muy despierto

- Ru..Rukia..por..favor despierta

Rukia abrió lentamente y sintió algo presionándola en la parte baja, abrió los ojos sorprendida y se encontró con Ichigo debajo de ella sosteniéndola por la cintura

Quiso moverse para separarse pero eso provoco otro rocé entonces ambos gimieron por el placer que les provoco aquel contacto

Ichigo bajo un poco la cabeza atrapando los labios de Rukia en un desesperado beso que les robo el aliento

Rukia al principio se quedo helada pero después le respondió el beso

Ambos succionaban los labios del otro como si quisieran robar mas aire, cuando cortaron el beso ichigo se dio la vuelta para quedar encima de ella pero como el sillón no era tan grande cayeron los dos al piso

- Eso me dolió idiota (decía Rukia riendo y quejándose a la vez)

- Me reclamaras cuando términos en estos momentos no me interrumpas (fue directamente al cuello de la pelinegra)

- Kurosaki...no...

Fue callada por un beso y supuso que no era una buena idea opinar tampoco

Ichigo dirigió sus manos a la base de la falda levantándola rápidamente y es que Rukia le provocaba sacar su lado animal y tomarla desesperadamente

Le quito las bragas rápidamente e introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella

- Kurosaki! (gimió ella)

Ichigo repitió la acción varias veces hasta que Rukia ya no pudo y exploto en placer

Mientras ella estaba en el mar de placer que le habia provocado el aprovecho para sacarse los pantalones y los bóxers juntos

Apenas Rukia se recupero lo sintió penetrar en ella rápidamente esto le provoco otro grito muy fuerte

El entraba y salía de ella cada vez mas rápido hasta que ya no pudo mas y junto a ella llegaron al tan anhelado orgasmo

Se recostó al lado de ella para no aplastarla la miro y sonrió

- Ahora si que querías decirme (le dijo Ichigo)

- Que nos fuéramos a la habitación porque el piso es horriblemente duro, baka

- lo siento, pero aun tenemos el resto de las horas hasta que se hagan las ocho no (se levanto con Rukia en brazos y se encerró con ella en la habitación)

- "Solo espero poder caminar mañana" (se dijo así misma)


	8. Capitulo 7

LES TENGO UNA MALA NOTICIA, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES EL FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA...

AQUI EL NUEVO CAPITULO...

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rukia abrió los ojos pesadamente vio en su despertador que eran las 11 de la mañana, pero como estaba tan cansada y sentía algo muy cálido alrededor de su cuerpo así que volvió cerrar los ojos unos segundos para volver a abrirlos rápidamente

- Mierda! son las 11 y Ni-sama sale del hospital hoy (se paró un poco brusca y se dio la vuelta viendo a Ichigo que parecía estar buscando con su brazo algo pero no se despertó) Mejor si está dormido (pensaba Rukia)

Ella salió de la habitación al baño se dio una ducha muy rápida se vistió y se fue no sin antes dejarle una nota a Ichigo

Mientras se dirigía al hospital en su auto recodaba todo lo que había pasado técnicamente el mismo día, desde las cuatro de la mañana que llevaban prácticamente devorándose el uno al otro no calculaba bien cuando por fin habían decidido dormir, lo que si recordó haber visto fue salir el sol de ahí continuar un poco mas hasta que ninguno de los dos podía mover

- "Que resistencia tiene ese maldito hombre" (pesaba Rukia si la primera vez que estuvieron juntos Rukia pensó que era bueno ahora se quedo corta, era tantos días que había una gran tensión sexual entre ellos que mejor que sacarla así, pero ahora es cuando aterrizo por fin que pasaría después estaba segura de que Ichigo querría alejarse de ella y esa idea aunque ella se negó pero le dolía)"Supongo que será lo mejor"(Ella pensó que si Ichigo seguía coqueteándole y besándola a veces era porque la primera vez ella no había cooperado mucho, solo se dejaba querer, en cambio esta vez había sido una batalla por la dominación para ver quién podía hacer gemir mas al otro o quien llegaba primero) "Entonces realmente ahora termino"

Rukia estaba muy segura de que Ichigo ya no tenía intenciones de acostarse con ella sin embargo, no pensó que por la mente de Ichigo pasaba todo lo contrario

Ahora fue el turno de despertar de Ichigo estaba moviendo su brazo de un lado al otro buscando aquel delicado cuerpo con el que estaba durmiendo hace pocas horas pero no lo encontró, se despertó rápidamente y noto que en la cómoda estaba un papel

"Tuve que ir al hospital por Ni-sama, si quieres puedes buscar algo del refrigerador o bañarte

Nos vemos en el trabajo, Rukia

PS: Confió en que no me robes"

- "Le habrá importado lo que paso ayer?" (Pensaba Ichigo)

Rukia era una mujer verdaderamente rara para él, un día se le acerba ella y lo besaba, luego fingía que nada había pasado después habían tenido una desenfrenada noche de sexo y le dejaba solo esta nota

Pero a Ichigo no le importaba bueno o al menos eso era lo que él quería creer, se levanto y se fue al baño

- ¿Por qué toda su maldita casa huele a ella? (decía Ichigo sin poder evitarlo recordó lo que había pasado después de que Ichigo la había cargado hasta su habitación creyó que iba a ser lo mismo, de la primera vez, el con el control de todo, pero no, mientras él le sacaba la ropa que no le había podido sacar en la sala ella hizo lo mismo con la misma pasión que él o aun mas, había besado, mordido y saboreado toda su piel, eso lo sorprendió y excitó mucho más que la primera vez que lo había hecho, cuando recién descubrió su cuerpo tras la ropa un poco conservadora que solía ponerse lo cual él creía que no era posible)"Esa enana es sorprendente en la cama o no... que idioteces digo solo es diferente" (pero aun así aunque se repitiera que no quería volver a estar con Rukia sentía absolutamente todo lo contrarió si antes quería volver a acostarse con ella ahora no creía ser capaz de resistir el verla sin tirársele encima) "Maldita mujer que me arruino la vida"

Mientras tanto en el hospital Rukia había entrado al cuarto de Byakuya para ver cómo estaba y claro a su lado como siempre sus enfermeras

- Que bueno que viniste Rukia-chan (dijo shanafate)

- Si según el doctor hoy puedo salir del hospital (Dijo Byakuya)

- He si respecto a eso Kuchiki-sama yo y el todo el cuerpo de enfermeras autorizado creemos que no es conveniente que deje el hospital aun no está del todo curado (dijo mikoto)

- Pero solo son lesiones (dijo Rukia)

- Bueno si pero hay que prevenir ya sabe por si existiera dolor por las lecciones y fracturas (dijo Gaby_ichiruki)

- Bueno tal vez es conveniente por lo menos un día mas (dijo Byakuya)

- Y ahora es mi turno de los baños de esponja! (Dijo Shanafate festejando)

- Suertuda! (Dijeron todas en voz baja)

- Bueno supongo que llamare a Ishida (se dirigía a la puerta de la salida cuando las consecuencias de la noche anterior se presentaron y cojeó sin querer)

- Kuchiki-chan se doblo el pie (dijo Gaby_ichiruki)

- No...

- No te preocupes voy a revisarte (dijo añil-chan acercándose a Rukia para revisarla)

- No…no… de veras estoy bien

- Hay una cosa que me olvide decirte el Doctor me dijo que ayer por la noche te vino a buscar Kurosaki y te fuiste con el (dijo Byakuya)

- Ahora estas roja, tal vez fiebre (Dijo mikoto tocándole la frente)

Pero en ese momento las enfermeras unieron los hilos de las situaciones y todas llegaron a una misma conclusión, Rukia se había divertido mucho anoche

- Espera te fuiste ayer con Kurosaki ahora llegaste casi a las 11:30 estas cojeando y pareces adolorida lo cual quiere decir... (Byakuya se quedo callado cuando estuvo por terminar la oración)

- No creo que sea lo que si imagina Byakuya-sama (dijeron todas al unísono tratando de salvar a Rukia)

- Quiere decir que Kurosaki vino para querer llevarte a casa, tu al ir te caíste y ahora te da mucha vergüenza recordarlo, y llegaste tarde obviamente porque te caíste muy fuerte, sería muy buena idea que añil-chan te revisara el pie (Dijo Byakuya al final dejando a todas con un signo de interrogación arriba de sus cabezas)

- KIA! BYAKUYA-SAMA ES TAN LINDO (Gritaron todas, no quisieron decir la parte de es "tan lindo cuando es inocente" para que no descubriera a Rukia)

- Que? Que paso porque siempre llego tarde para todo (dijo sofii-chan quejándose)

Después de que Rukia se quedo en el hospital un tiempo más Byakuya y todas sus enfermeras le dijeron que se vaya a descansar porque realmente se veía muy cansada

Ella les hizo caso y se fue cuando llego a su casa abrió la puerta y cayó sobre su cama vio el reloj de reojo y eran las 15:00

- Supongo que Kurosaki se fue hace mucho (dijo mirando el techo de su cuarto)

- Bueno si pero volví (dijo Ichigo entrando a su habitación)

- Que haces aquí? (grito Rukia)

- Vine para hablar

- De qué? (se hizo a la que no sabía)

- Del conejo chappy (dijo sarcástico) de que se supone de lo que vamos a hablar?, de lo que paso anoche, bueno hoy

- Que es exactamente lo que quieres decirme?

- Bueno voy a ser muy honesto contigo, te suena "solo sexo sin cadenas"?

- Claro, es el sexo sin compromisos

- Eso es lo que te propongo

- (la mente de Rukia le decía no, pero ella sabía que era lo que también quería solo sexo y nada más, sin ningún sentimiento involucrado de por medio, después de todo era para aliviar el estrés de la empresa después de que se quedo tiempo callada hablo) Está bien (Ichigo se subió en sima de ella para besarla pero ella se separo) Pero, también jugaremos con reglas

- Si que matas los ánimos (Dijo Ichigo separándose de Rukia) Cuales reglas?

- Solo los fines de semana y los días cuando no aguantemos con la presión del trabajo

- Esta bien (Se volvió a acercar pero Rukia se volvió a alejar) ahora que? (se enojo)

- Eso cuenta desde hoy, ósea que puedes irte (dijo Rukia sonriendo) no me mires así, porque dormí casi dos horas y estoy muy cansada

- bueno, por lo menos un recordatorio

- Que es eso?

Ichigo no la dejo quejarse cuando se abalanzo sobre ella besándola con avidez bajando las manos lentamente a su cintura y sacándole las braguitas que tenia se separo de ella bruscamente y bajo su cabeza hasta situarla entre sus piernas

- Kurosaki! (Gemía Rukia)

Ichigo no se detuvo en lo que estaba y siguió besando a Rukia en esa parte y cuando encontró ese botón que la hacía gritar lo empezó a succionar lentamente

- Ah

Mientras succionaba Ichigo ingreso dos dedos dentro de ella sacándolos y metiéndolos rápidamente hasta que Rukia tuvo un impresionante orgasmo

- Bueno (se separo de ella metiéndose los dedos a la boca para saborearla mas) creo que ahora me puedo ir (se movió un poco mas pero no demasiado cuando Rukia lo tiro de la mano dejándolo ahora a el por debajo de ella)

- Tu sabes que eso no se hace a menos de que quieras un castigo (le dijo Rukia seductoramente al oído)

Lo beso en los labios como él hace unos minutos robándole el aliento y luego descendió abriéndole los pantalones y sacando su miembro ya muy endurecido y sin dudarlo se lo metió entero a la boca

Por lo que paso ayer Ichigo sabía que Rukia era muy buena en eso, y podía hacerlo temblar como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho antes con el

Rukia siguió succionando y apretando su miembro con las manos

- Ru...Rukia! Ah

Lo hizo cada vez más rápido hasta que el igual que ella se vino en un tremendo orgasmo

- Ahora si (se levanto Rukia igual que él hace unos minutos limpio los labios) te puedes ir

- Mujer, tú me vas a matar (Dijo Ichigo respirando con dificultad)

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Ichigo y Rukia empezaron ese jueguito de "sexo sin cadenas"

Prácticamente desde el viernes hasta el domingo por la mañana, se la pasaban encerrado en el departamento de alguno de los dos hartándose del cuerpo del otro, lo que jamás ocurría y el domingo reponían fuerzas para el lunes, cosa que protesto Ichigo al principio y después se convenció que de verdad necesitaba descansar

Y en situaciones, donde a Rukia le gustaba jugar a torturarlo toda la mañana, Ichigo no resistía y la acorralaba en el baño de la empresa o en la oficina misma, por lo que Rukia siempre se quejaba al principio pero después le seguía el juego como siempre

- Ahora me dirás porque de repente nunca puedo encontrarte los sábados? (le decía insistentemente Inoe a Rukia)

- Te dije que estoy tomando clases de piano

- Unas clases que son desde el viernes por la noche hasta el domingo por la tarde

- Es que son intensivas

- Vamos Kuchiki-san acepta que ya no puedes encontrar excusa

- Si te lo digo prometes no hacer un alboroto al respecto?

- Claro que no haré alboroto

- Tengo algo con Kurosaki

- KIA! Lo sabía, lo sabia (Salto gritando en su sillón)

- Prometiste que no harías un alboroto

- Desde hace cuanto tiempo? (Le pregunto muy interesada)

- Desde hace un mes

- NANI?! Y me lo cuentas ahora?

- Lo siento, pero quería evitar que hicieras un alboroto, aparte que no estamos exactamente en una relación

- Y entonces que es lo que tienen?

- Solo estamos juntos los viernes y sábados

- A que te refieres con estar juntos?

- Ya sabes estar juntos...

- Quieres decir juntos, juntos

- Si

- Creo que moriré de infarto

- Estas exagerando

- Tu, Rukia Kuchiki entrar en el juego de solo sexo, creo que el fin del mundo caerá pronto

- Ya se, yo nunca me prestaría a estas cosas, pero Kurosaki me gusta, pero no es el tipo de hombre con el que compartes una relación

- Ahh (se quedo callada un momento) Y es bueno en la cama?

- Inoe! (Se sonrojo)

- Que? es una duda

- Si es bueno

- El mejor que has tenido?

- Porque siento que estuviera en un interrogatorio?

- Solo son curiosidades, se nota que te gusta mucho

- Lamentablemente, pensé que esto duraría máximo una semana no sé cómo estamos un mes

- Te arrepientes?

- No, me gusta estar con él solo que me da miedo a que la atracción se convierta en otra cosa

- Kuchiki-san creo que has huido de bastantes relaciones por ese pequeñísimo detalle

- No es verdad!

- Es cierto, cuando sientes que el chico con el que estas ya te gusta demasiado le encuentras algún defecto tan grande que rompes con el

- Dime uno

- Bueno esta Kiba, Kira, Yukimura, Kai, Naoe, Ranmaru, Ashido...

- Bueno te entiendo, pero lo distinto aquí es que esos chicos al menos se que también me querían Kurosaki no

- Como lo sabes?

- Te dije que él no es de esas que querrías en una relación seguro se aburriría y me dejaría sufriendo por el, yo creo que el nunca se enamorara de alguien solo le gusta divertirse

- Pero toda esa idea no evita que estas cayendo por el verdad?

- Mejor hablemos de otra cosa (Dijo Rukia rápidamente para evitar hablar de cómo se sentía)

- Esta bien, como esta Kuchiki-sama?

- Mejor ya sabes hace dos semanas que salió del hospital y las enfermeras le tomaron cariño porque todas se despidieron con lagrimas en los ojos, Ni-sama también las echa de menos, dice que le divertían mucho y a mí también cuando iba a verlo

- Pero qué bueno que ya esté mejor

- Si ahora ya no conduce el contratamos un chofer, ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta la velocidad a Ni-sama

Hablaron un largo rato con Inoe y luego se fue porque ya hace mucho que había pasado la hora de descanso que aprovecho para ir a ver a Inoe  
Mientras tanto Ichigo ya había vuelto al trabajo

-"Esa enana esta tardándose demasiado pero no es que me preocupe ni nada solo es que... Byakuya puede regañarla"

Se quedo pensando en Rukia y en todo lo que había pasado con ella, sonrió sin querer esa enana lo estaba cambiando ahora cada vez se lo veía más animado y por primera vez desde que entro a la empresa le encantaba ir al trabajo, le gustaba pelear con ella callarla de sorpresa con un beso o como ella a veces le coqueteaba o le provocaba para que el perdiera la cabeza esas eran guerras con dos triunfadores

Y hoy estaba aun mas feliz porque era viernes lo cual significaba divertirse mucho, pensaba llevar a Rukia a su departamento y hacerla pagar por la tortura de la semana

Sin embargo algo molestaba a Ichigo, aun cuando haya pasado todo esto, noto que Rukia solía decir a todos sus amigos hombres cercanos por su primer nombre mientras que a el aun seguía llamándolo por su apellido, decidió no darle demasiada importancia al tema, tal vez solo era una costumbre la cual ella no se habia dado cuenta, hasta que alguien irrumpió en su oficina, era Renji

- Que tal Ichigo?, viste a Rukia? (Pregunto)

- Fue a ver a Inoe por su descanso, pero ya debe estar por venir

- Bueno quería darle una gran noticia pero supongo que tendré que esperar, a propósito, Tat y yo estamos organizando una cena el fin de semana me gustaría que estés ahí yo le diré a Rukia mas tarde

- Claro que iré sabes que Tatsuki una de mis mejores amigas

- Que bueno, entonces pasare por aquí mas tarde (se dirigía a la puerta cuando Ichigo le hablo)

- Espera Renji, quería preguntarte una cosa

- Que?

- Rukia cuando te conoció solía llamarte por tu nombre?

- No, es algo raro que le pasa a Rukia, generalmente a los hombres no muy cercanos, que no toma importancia o simplemente desconfía, los llama por su apellido

- Como sabes eso?

- Ella lo dijo una vez, yo pensé que no se daba cuenta pero no era así, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Ella suele llamarme por mi apellido

- O es solo tal vez porque recién te conoce y aun no te tiene confianza

- Debe ser eso

- Bueno ya me voy nos vemos el fin de semana

Renji se fue y dejo a Ichigo pensando

- "Ella no me tiene confianza después de que estoy seguro que la conozco mejor que nadie. Pero que digo después de todo eso no me interesa, lo único que tenemos con Rukia es un acuerdo anti estrés lo que pase con ella o lo que piense de mi me tiene sin cuidado"

Otra vez fue sacado de sus pensamientos pero por Rukia que se noto que venía apresurada

- Siento tardarme el trafico estaba horrendo

- Oh no importa

- No me vas a regañar siempre lo haces?

- Hoy no tengo ganas de hacerlo

- Vaya amaneciste de malas Kurosaki (Ichigo estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando el teléfono sonó) Ashido! Como estas?

- "Parece que a él también lo llama por su nombre"

Rukia se notaba animada hablando con el aparte que vino de muy buen humor cuando colgó se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a trabajar pero Ichigo aun no se concentraba y no pudo evitar preguntar algo a Rukia

- A todos tus amigos cercanos los llamas por su nombre?

- Si, es mi manera de distinguir a la gente de la que quiero estar rodeada a otra que aun no tome confianza (dijo Rukia sin pensar mucho en lo que había dicho)  
Ichigo se quedo callado el comentario de Rukia lo había lastimado mucho aunque el no lo admita, pasaron las horas y por fin llego la ultima hora de trabajo de la semana

Rukia se levanto pensando que se iría con Ichigo como todos los viernes

- Creo que saldré esta noche (Dijo Ichigo dejando a Rukia sorprendida)

- Oh bueno (Rukia trato de ocultar la sorpresa tanto como la decepción) Que te diviertas (le dijo Rukia volteándose para tomar sus cosas) Nos vemos la próxima semana Kurosaki (Salió de su oficina)

Ichigo se quedo allí pensando en lo que acababa de hacer

Viernes era el día que mas anhelaba desde que regresaba a su apartamento o Rukia se iba los domingos por la tarde

Y aun su deseo se mantenía el moría por llevar a Rukia a su auto y conducir desesperada mente o si no parquear en algún lugar donde no habia mucha gente y tomarla allí mismo

Pero dentro de el recordaba las palabras de Rukia y le clavaban el corazón, el estaba empezando a sentir cosas por Rukia mucho mas grandes de lo que el pensaba pero ella ni siquiera había podido tener confianza en el

Rukia estaba muy enojada un viernes en la noche recostada en su sillón comiendo helado

Rukia: Yo estoy aquí como una idiota encerrada mientes ese tonto esta conquistándose y acostándose con quien sabe cuántas mujeres, se habrá aburrido de mi? Pero estaba tan feliz porque llegara este día digo a estado intentándome seducir toda la semana, o tal vez encontró a alguien que le gusto mas y ahora va a salir con ella y...(No quería terminar la frase) Tal vez le di más importancia de la que debería a este jueguito, soy una idiota

Dejo el helado a un lado y se levanto para irse a dormir se acostó estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando tocaron el timbre de su departamento, se levanto un poco molesta porque al fin que había podido conciliar el sueño

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a un Ichigo ebrio que apenas vio que la puerta se movió se hecho sobre ella acorralándola contra la pared más cercana y cerrando la puerta con un pie

Fue tan brusco en sus acciones que asusto mucho a Rukia

- Que estás haciendo Kurosaki? (le grito duramente pero ella aun estaba con mucho miedo)

- Se supone que eres mi amante verdad bueno a que se supone que crees que vengo? (Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba con una mano las dos de Rukia y con la otra le baja los pequeños shorts de pijama)

- Que piensas que soy una prostituta que va tener sexo contigo cuando quieras? (dijo muy enojada)

- Estamos en un trato, recuerdas?

- No recuerdo la parte en la que dijiste que cuando me dirías primero que no querías estar conmigo y luego vendrías ebrio a intentar abusar de mi

- No mi querida Rukia no te violare haré todo lo contrario

Con una mano bajo hasta el suelo la pijama y las braguitas blancas de la pelinegra e introdujo dos dedos en ella mientras la beso duramente forzando su lengua a entrar

- No! (Gritaba Rukia en el tiempo que Ichigo le daba para respirar)

Rukia grito ante este hecho, las emociones se acumularon en ella rabia, dolor, impotencia y aunque le dolía más que todo admitirlo Ichigo la excitaba de sobremanera, el bastardo siempre sabia donde tocar para hacerla sentir que dentro de ella había un incendio

- No por favor (Rogaba Rukia aunque estas suplicas las decía mas en gemidos de excitación)

Ichigo dejo sus labios para dirigirlos a su cuello y subió por su oído mordiendo el lóbulo y susurrarle algo

- Gritaras mi nombre (lo dijo susurrando)

La cargo mientras la besaba apasionadamente fue a su recamara que ya conocía demasiado bien y la dejo sobre la cama y volvió a introducir sus dedos en ella para comprobar que ahora estaba muy húmeda bajo sus labios hasta esa parte y la devoro como nunca antes lo hacía cortándole la respiración a Rukia

- Kurosaki!

Ahí estaba otra vez ella gritándole por su apellido, el no podía creer que eso lo haya afectado así pero lo hacia el que ella lo llamara por su apellido lo separaba del circulo de personas que ella apreciaba para Rukia el era una persona más sin importancia lo único que lo diferenciaba era que compartían cama

A Ichigo le dolió saber que pese a todo el no significaba nada para Rukia, con ese pensamiento atacaba aun peor esa parte tan sensible en una mujer

Rukia no sabía cuántas veces se había tenido orgasmos pero quería a Ichigo dentro de ella, lo necesitaba

- Por favor! (Era la primera vez que ella utilizaba esa palabra con el que no sea de una manera sarcástica)

- Por favor que Rukia? (Le dijo con una sonrisa burlándose)

- Eres un maldito (dijo en un gemido)

- Solo dime lo que quiero escuchar (Se acomodo entre sus piernas pero no la llegaba a penetrar solo se burlaba de ella)

- Que quieres?! (Ya estaba un poco desesperada e intentaba chocar sus caderas con las de él pero el retrocedía)

- Mi nombre dilo (le dijo al oído sensualmente)

A Rukia se le corto la respiración, era por eso que él se encontraba tan molesto, porque no lo dejaba pasar la barrera de la confianza que solo tenía con personas cercanas a ella

No quería dejarle pasar esa barrera porque así era más difícil separarse de él cuando el juego termine, quería que el solo fuera un amante solo eso, pero Ichigo no se la ponía muy fácil en estos momentos

Ahora su boca mordía sin compasión sus senos, mientras la penetraba lentamente, torturándola lentamente

- Ah!

- Dilo Rukia!

- Ichi...go

- Eso es

Y la penetro fuertemente entrando y saliendo tan rápido que incluso impresiono a Rukia, ella seguía repitiendo su nombre en gemidos eso lo excitaba cada vez más cuando por fin Ichigo ya llegaba a su fin Rukia estaba a punto de desmayarse de tanto placer que sentía

Rukia llego una vez más al final, aprisionando el miembro de Ichigo dentro de ella, el ya no resistió mas y se vino dentro de ella

- Eso fue increíble (Dijo Rukia entre jadeos) Oye! (Vio a Ichigo que se había quedado dormido) este idiota (sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello)

Lo empujo lentamente a un lado y ella se acurruco a su lado con una sonrisa, así que ese idiota no se había aburrido de ella

Recordó lo que había pasado en la mañana y como le dijo que a las personas cercanas a ella los llamaba por el nombre, sin embargo no podía creer que él se haya molestado solo por eso

Tal vez le importaba más de lo que ella pensaba, pero ya no quiso dar vueltas en el tema con una sonrisa empezó a cerrar sus ojos ella también

- Buenas noches Ichigo

Al día siguiente Ichigo se despertó con Rukia en sus brazos, la sostenía fuertemente junto a él.

No recordaba bien lo que paso pero de pronto le llegaron ciertas imágenes de Rukia pidiéndole que se detenga lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue

- "Abuse de Rukia NO, como pude hacerle algo así? por Dios debe haber una mejor explicación? haber Ichigo tranquilo respira " (Se sentó presionando sus manos a su cabeza)

Lo único que recordaba fue que pensó que Rukia lo estaba cambiando de forma de ser, lo estaba volviendo un idiota, así que decidió salir a divertirse y el lunes se lo echaría en cara diciendo que ya no quería tener nada con ella

Tal vez la lastimaría pero era una forma para que ella también se aleje de él, esto empezaba a llegar muy lejos

Salió dispuesto a divertirse estaba de buen humor confiado de que ya se le había olvidado Rukia, pero aun así decidió que lo más prudente seria no beber ni una sola gota de alcohol ya que era como un suero de la verdad para él y no quería ni imaginar que podría hacer si justo esta noche estaba en estado de ebriedad

Pero las cosas nunca salen como las planeas, el se encontró con unas mujeres que les encantaba beber alcohol, y prácticamente fue obligado a tomar

Y las cosas resultaron que el dejo plantadas a las chicas que había conquistado y fue a al departamento de Rukia, según solo a decirle unas cosas pero cuando la vio en la puerta, su aroma a flores de cerezo esa mirada enojada cuando alguien interrumpía su sueño y lo peor fue que se apareció ante él con una polera cortita de tirantes y esos diminutos shorts

No pudo evitar lanzársele encima y lo único que recordó fueron gritos de "no lo hagas por favor"

- "Soy la peor basura del mundo" (observo la ropa de Rukia hecha trisas por la habitación)

Se acerco a ella abrazándola y besando sus mejillas tierna y suavemente

- Perdóname por favor (evito soltar unas lagrimitas reprimidas) Perdón

- Por qué? (Se despertó Rukia con los susurros del chico y el solo la abrazo mas no dejándole ver su cara) que tienes?

- Como puedes estar tan tranquila después de lo que te hice? (La abrazo más a su cuerpo)

- Es que no me hiciste nada (le decía Rukia un poco confundida, luego comprendió que Ichigo estaba entendiendo mal las cosas) Dime una cosa Ichigo, tú crees que me quedaría a dormir hasta (Vio el reloj) nueve de la mañana con una persona que abuso de mi? (Entonces Ichigo se separo y la vio)

- Me juras que no te hice nada

- Créeme no trataría de protegerte si hubieras abusado de mi, tal vez fuiste un bestia si pero no me hiciste daño

- Y que paso?

- Quieres que te lo explique bien creo que ya eres grande como para entender que paso (Se sonrojo Rukia)

- Oh Alguien esta avergonzada...(Proceso un momento lo primero que le dijo Rukia) Tu me llamaste Ichigo?

- Si ese es tu nombre no? (Se sonrojo más que antes)

- Pero tú nunca me llamas Ichigo

- Bueno creo que ahora prefiero decirte Ichigo (le sonrió Rukia )

- Dije algo anoche verdad?

- Bueno en tus propios términos dijiste que preferías que te dijera Ichigo

- Eso no es verdad (Se sonrojo un poco Ichigo)

- Que lindo te vez sonrojado

- Enana me las pagaras (le empezó a hacer cosquillas)

- Ya jajaja Ichigo (Ichigo se sentía tan raro y feliz escucharla decir su nombre) Oye qué hora es?

- Ya van a dar las diez

- Sera mejor que te vayas a tu casa a cambiarte

- Yo no planeaba salir de aquí este día (le dijo acercándosele seductoramente)

- Pues lo vas a tener que hacer porque la comida de Tatsuki y Renji es hoy

- Ha! si la había olvidado, supongo que Renji hablo también contigo

- Sip, bueno ya vete

- Esta bien pero voy a venir por ti más tarde

- bueno está bien si, vuelves entre dos horas

- No crees que es mucho tiempo?

- Lo dices tú, que solo debes bañarte y buscar cualquier cosa que combine de tu armario y yo tengo que hacer el doble de cosas que tu

- Por lo menos desayunamos?

- Esta bien Ah! se me olvido decirte me debes un juego de pijama (él se acerco a su oído)

- Creo que te comprare unos diez, creo que te harán falta la próxima semana y la próxima (Rukia se estremecía con el contacto de Ichigo) No te preocupes yo cocino (Le mordió el cuello a Rukia y se fue corriendo antes de que ella empezara gritar)

No importa que era la sensación cálida cuando estaban juntos, no importaban lo dependientes que se estaban volviendo el uno del otro ya habría tiempo de definir eso más tarde lo que importaba era vivir la sensaciones ahora mientras estaban juntos y se sentían más vivos que nunca

Esos eran los pensamientos de la pareja que se negaba a aceptar que algo muy grande estaba creciendo en sus corazones


End file.
